¿Esto es el adiós?
by QueenSara
Summary: Lucy a dejado el gremio para abarcarse a una aventura en donde ella descubrirá su fuerza dando su vida...por una niña.
1. Prometo

Hola esta historia se me ocurrio asi de repente me pensaba una idea en la que Lucy dejara el gremio esta historia tenia que ser escrita.

 **Los personajes no son míos si no**

 **de Hiro Mashima , exepto**

 **algunos todo lo demás es mio**

* * *

¿ESTO ES EL ADIÓS?

 **PROMETO**

" _Su sonrisa que siempre me da cuando estoy triste algo que jamás podré olvidar en mi mente, esos cabellos que se ven muy poco común en el pero aun así se ve hermoso, sus ojos son los que jamás he podido dejar de ver me he enamorado debo gritar, cuando lo conocí él fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, siempre me ha hecho sonreír, me ha hecho enojar pero aun así lo amo nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta apenas yo creo en el amor que le tengo pero porque siempre soñé con el amor, solo lo quiero a él …Soy Lucy Heartfilia…y he perdido a la persona que más he querido…por miedo a expresar mis sentimientos…Natsu Dragneel…este es el adiós"_

Hace algunas semanas Natsu y Lissana han empezado una relación en el que todo el gremio felicito por la nueva pareja desde entonces solo ellos salen a misiones, pero Lucy no se lo tomo demasiado bien desde entonces se ha distanciado un poco de todos aunque no lo notan mucho pero a Lucy le duele enfrentar todo esto, Natsu dejo de ir a su casa desde que esta con Lissana, el gremio dejo de prestarle mucha atención a Lucy, desde entonces se ha sentido sola y ella odia sentirse así.

-Hola Lu-chan-hablo una peli azul de complexión baja

-Hola Levy-saludo la maga celestial intentando sonar alegre

-¿Por qué no haces una misión?-cuestiono Levy

-Etto…es que no se cual hacer Levy…pero tienes razón ya se acerca el pago de la renta…-hablo la rubia un poco tensa

-Bueno nos vemos luego Lu-chan-se despidió la peli azul, alejándose de la mesa en donde se encuentra la rubia

Una vez sola fijo su vista a una mesa en donde se encontraba un chico de cabello rosado hablando con una chica albina de mirada azul, eso puso más triste a la rubia quien solo bajo la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas se levantó y camino al tablón de misiones intentando distraer sus pensamientos de él, así que para no seguir sufriendo tomo una misión fácil y se fue directo a entregársela a Mira.

-¿Te iras sola Lucy?-pregunto la albina

-Si…-hablo con un semblante triste

-Bueno cuídate…-contesto algo no muy convencida, para luego ver a la rubia retirarse

En su trayecto a la puerta en el interior de Lucy había una soledad al estar sin sus amigos, cuando vio de reojo pudo observar a Erza y Grey hablando amenamente, mientras que Lissana se sentaba y abrazaba del brazo a Natsu, sintió que su corazón se oprimía con tan solo verlos algunos miembros notaron el estado de la maga espiritual pero ninguno hablo por temor ahora ella está sola otra vez, solo le queda vivir su vida por ahora esperando que sus amigos vuelvan a mirarla con ojos de alegría. Salió del gremio esperando encontrar algo que hacer que detuviera ese dolor que tanto le dolía admitir camino despacio su mente estaba nublada cada paso lejos del gremio era el único motivo por el cual su corazón dejaba de sufrir tal vez…era mejor dejar el gremio, dejando un suspiro de desesperación siguió caminando hasta llegar a su departamento entro recogió algunas cosas de ayuda para el viaje y salió, en camino a su destino.

Tomo el tren para acortar su viaje durante el viaje solo miro el cielo desde la ventana sin tomar importancia de los que pasaban lo que más le dolía es que ya no podría hacer más misiones con Natsu desde ahora estaría sola, perdió a sus padres y a sus amigos no tenía a nadie a parte de sus amigos celestiales que de seguro estaban preocupados por ella aun así nadie podría animarla ese cielo hermoso que se encontraba lejos de su alcance la llevo a una laguna de pensamientos para después cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida.

Horas después de llegar a su destino Lucy llego al lugar indicado y recibió las indicaciones para su misión aun así la misión que tenía que hacer le fue demasiado fácil que le tomo poco tiempo y una vez haber recibido el dinero se encamino de nuevo hacia la estación de trenes camino por ahí más despacio intentando atrasarse para no volver a verlos, aun así con solo pensarlo sentía que caía en la desesperación y en una laguna intensa de dolor en el que nunca podría salir, sin darse cuenta choco con alguien para luego caer de sentón.

-P-Perdón…-se escuchó la voz de una niña

-No importa-intentando no gritar dijo la rubia mirando a la persona de enfrente, lo que vio fue a una niña de 4 años en el suelo de sentón llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla con mallas blancas y zapatos negros, cabello verde amarrado en una coleta, de tez blanca, cuando Lucy logro ponerse de pie miro a la chica.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-SI…lo siento-se disculpó la niña

-Tranquila…es mi culpa yo no sabía a donde iba… ¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto la rubia sonriendo

-Etto…yo…no los encuentros…-hablo nerviosamente la niña

-Entonces yo te ayudare a buscarlos-dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa a la niña

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la pequeña

-Claro, soy una maga de Fairy Tail y te ayudare-contesto la rubia

-Gracias-contesto la pequeña

En ese momento Lucy pudo ver los ojos de la niña de un color purpura pero había algo distinto en ella, pero la rubia no podía identificarlo pero aun así la ayudaría a encontrar a sus padres, así que las dos empezaron a caminar en todo el trayecto Lucy fue preguntando a cada persona si habían visto a sus padres como la niña los habría descrito nadie los identificaba pasaron las horas así y sin respuestas Lucy cansada decidió sentarse para relajarse mientras que la niña la seguía, Lucy había intentado convencer a la niña de hablar pero al parecer no quería hablar, había algo que le preocupaba a Lucy sentía que esta niña tenía algo raro, tal vez ocultaba algo pero aun así dejando todo ese pensamiento intento hablar con ella, para conocerla mejor Lucy se presentó diciéndole en donde trabajaba y en donde vivía, sus gustos. Pero la niña aun así no decía mucho, llegando la noche y sin encontrar a los padres de la niña Lucy se quedó sin ideas hacia ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía hacerse cargo de ella, Lucy tenía que regresar al gremio aun que le doliera lo que viera pero aun así como maga prefirió no dejar sola a la niña.

-Etto…mejor me voy…-hablo la pequeña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la maga celestial

-¿Qué?...pero… ¿A dónde iras?...-pregunto la rubia confundida

-No importa…Etto…yo estaré bien…será mejor que regrese a su casa…-hablo la pequeña con un semblante serio cosa que le dio escalofríos a Lucy

-Segura. Creo que será mejor que te acompañe…-intento convencerla

-No…estaré bien-diciendo esto salió corriendo la niña hacia el bosque, dejando a una Lucy sorprendida

-¡Espera!-intentando llamarla pasaron minutos al no obtener respuesta de la pequeña, temerosa de que algo le pasara entro al bosque en la oscuridad

Era difícil ver por dónde ir camino y camino en algunas partes del camino se perdía debido a la falta de luz, o se tropezaba con piedras o raíces de los árboles, asustada Lucy seguía caminado por ahí intentando llamar a la niña y sin resultado siguió caminado al parecer llevaba media hora per aun así estaba perdida, quería salir de ese sitio pero necesitaba ser fuerte por la niña, en ese momento sintió que en su pecho se podía sentir la tristeza, algo raro ¿Seria por esa niña?, ignorando ese dolor siguió caminado y con cada paso de los minutos la desesperación de la maga celestial se hizo intensa llegando al punto de correr y llamar a gritos a la niña dejándola sorprendida pero aun así siguió haciéndolo. Media hora después la maga se sentón para poder descansar llevaba gritando mucho tiempo pero aun así estaba decidida a encontrar a la niña, ¿Quién diría que esta misión se enfocaría a este resultado?, en ese momento Lucy pudo escuchar voces dejando asustada a la maga celestial pero algo llamo su atención empezó a encaminarse a las voces y cuando llego se encontró en un sitio en donde había pocos arboles parecía el centro caminado en medio miro hacia arriba para poder ver la luna iluminarse. En ese momento escucho voces acercándose en un movimiento rápido se ocultó detrás de un arbusto esperando que se fueran las voces.

-Vaya, vaya la luna llena esta hermosa como siempre…-se escuchó la voz de un señor mayor.-Espero que nada malo pase-

Lucy asomo su cabeza para ver mejor y lo que vio fue a un señor mayor tapado con una capa café no era muy alto pero aun así a la maga celestial le llamo así que asomo más su cabeza para poder verlo.

-Sal de ahí-hablo el señor, dejando a la maga petrificada de miedo.-No te hare daño…te lo prometo-

Lucy aun petrificada por el medio no sabía que hacer salir o correr del lugar, tenía miedo quería salir corriendo pero algo la detuvo la rubia sentía una extraña sensación sentía que debía acercarse mas, y así lo hizo temerosa se paró y salió de su escondite para poder ver que el señor sonreía por su aparición.

-Entonces tu eres Lucy…-hablo el señor, dejando a Lucy en blanco.-No te preocupes sé quién eres-

Temerosa hablo.- ¿Cómo me conoce?-nerviosamente articulo la pregunta.

-Yo se tu nombre gracias a una personita-hablo sonriendo

-Hablas de la… ¿niña?-pregunto la rubia

-Me alegra que estuvieras con ella…hace mucho que no la veo acompañada-volvió a decir con alegría

-¿En dónde está ella?-Pregunto Lucy

-Ella no tardara en venir…-dijo el viejo.- Estas triste-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la rubia.-Yo no estoy triste-

-Sí, se nota en tus ojos...-hablo pacíficamente

-Etto…yo…si-dijo resignada la maga celestial, para luego sentir una mano en su hombro

-Sabes en tiempo como estos jamás debes sentirte sola siempre habrá alguien a tu lado-diciendo esto la maga celestial sonrió.-Ves te ves mejor cuando sonríes-

-Jeje… ¿Cómo se llama usted?-pregunto la rubia feliz por el entendimiento del señor

-Yo soy Kenzo-pero antes de seguir empujo a Lucy a un arbusto.-No hables quédate ahí y no hagas ruido por tu bien…-

Lucy obedeció observo que de algunos árboles salían tres personas una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos color como la sangres, tez blanca, llevaba un vestido negro largo en el que dejaba ver una parte de su pierna, otra mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos purpura, vestía un vestido que le llegaba hasta el muslo de color azul claro con una capa de color blanco con botas negras. Detrás de ellas se encontraba un joven más alto que las dos de cabello rubio vestía de traje muy bien acomodado, los tres caminaron hacia el señor que estaba parado, mientras que Lucy intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento.

-Vaya…viejo…me alegra verte-hablo la de cabellera azul

-Hola Yuko-hablo secamente el viejo con un semblante serio

-Sabes a lo que venimos-hablo la chica de cabello negro

-Nanami…sabes que note la entregare…jamás…ella jamás será como ustedes

-Hay viejo sabes…que ella nos pertenece, entrégala si no aférrate a las consecuencias-hablo amenazadoramente el chico rubio

-Haku…parece que sigues siendo el mismo…pero saben ustedes mi nombre…Kenzo por favor-hablo con amabilidad-

-Parece que no vas a cooperar-hablo la peli azul

-Tu misma lo has dicho-hablo con tranquilidad.-Jamás se las entregare antes muerto para que la encuentren…-

-Si eso dices…ella será parte de nosotros….-hablo la peli negra con una sonrisa mientras en su mano aparecía una espada

-Vaya…creo que al final si nos aparecerá…-hablo el rubia mientras le sonreía maléficamente

-jeje adiós Kenzo…-hablo la peli azul

De pronto la mujer de pelo negro corrió hacia el viejo que solo miraba en un rápido movimiento la espada fue iluminada por una luz haciendo que la espada resplandecía, Lucy miraba desde el arbusto hasta su cara cambio a un de shock las dos figuras que se veían estaban quietas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, la espada cubierta de sangre, mientras que la joven sonreía para sí misma, retomo su postura mirando de reojo hacia el viejo que cayó al suelo cubriendo todo con una gran mancha de sangre

-Kenzo…tu equivocación fue protegerla.-tomo unos minutos.-Este es tu castigo…-mientras caminaba de regreso por donde llego

-Se arrepentirán…nunca la…encontraran…-habla difícilmente

-Ya lo veremos…-dijo por último el rubio para seguir a su compañera

-Adiós viejo…-se despidió animadamente la peli azul para desaparecer con el resto.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la rubia saliera de su escondite y corriera al viejo para verlo, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la chica mientras que el viejo la miraba con dificultad sonreía aunque la rubia no lo noto ella seguía llorando por él.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto el viejo

-Es…q-que…usted…esta…h-herido…-hablo difícilmente la rubia.-Necesita ayuda.-pero algo la detuvo

-No…es tarde.-dijo poniendo más nerviosa a la rubia.-Se ve que te preocupas por los demás jovencita…-

-Señor…yo necesito…buscar ayuda…-articulo Lucy

-Yo estaré bien…llámame Kenzo…aunque apenas te conozco…no me queda mucho tiempo por favor necesito encargarte algo…-

-Señ…Kenzo….-hablo la rubia con lágrimas.

-Por favor ellos no deben tenerla…-intento convencerla

-Pero qué tal si…fallo…-Hablo temerosa

-Sé que no fallaras-hablo muy confiado el viejo para después proseguir.-Te encargo a ella…-señalo hacia un arbusto en donde salía una pequeña de cabello verde con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lucy quedo en shock al verla, para después verla acercarse al viejo quien la recibió con un abrazo.

-K-Kenzo…n-no…e-es m-mi c-culpa…-habla la pequeña intentando retener las lagrimas

-No es tu culpa…fue…mi decisión…te prometí que nadie te haría daño… -hablo el viejo mientras aun abrazaba a la pequeña

-Pero…yo. Estaré sola…-dijo la pequeña, mientras que el viejo solo sonreía

-No estarás sola-dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña y de Lucy, entonces el señor fijo su mirada sobre Lucy.-Ella te cuidara-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la rubia.-Y-Yo…pero…y-yo…-

-Por favor…no quiero dejarla. Sola y tú eres diferente a los demás…-suplico el viejo, mientras que Lucy dudaba ¿sería capaz de cuidar a una niña? Esa era la preguntó de Lucy.-Te lo suplico cuídala.-

-Y-Yo-se tomó un tiempo para luego mirara a la pequeña quien solo la miraba con esos ojos llorosos esa mirada hizo que Lucy sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, ella ya sabía cómo se sentía la soledad pero esa niña pasaría por lo mismo, no quería que la niña sufriera como ella así que tomo valor y miro fijamente al señor.-Lo hare-después de esto el viejo sonrió

-Gracias.-dirigió su mirada a la pequeña.-Ves no estarás sola…ella te cuidara-

-Nooo…sin ti nada será igual-Lloro la niña aferrándose a el-para que después el viejo sonriera

-jeje…jamás te dejare…mientras tú me recuerdes yo jamás te dejare sola…-mientras que la niña lo miraba.-Prométeme que te quedaras con Lucy

-Yo…-para luego mirara a la rubia quien tenía una sonrisa cálida.-Te lo prometo…-dijo mientras abrazaba al viejo

-No dejes que la encuentren…-Hablo por ultimo para después caer en el sueño, la niña al verlo dejo escapar sus lágrimas al igual que la rubia estuvieron por un tiempo llorando por él, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-Vaya…así que finalmente te encontramos…-se escuchó una voz por el lugar, dejando a las dos estáticas.

-Finalmente te encontramos niña-de la nada apareció el chico de cabellera rubia

-¡Aléjense!-amenazo Lucy tomando posiciono, mientras que la peque solo miraba

-Apártate o terminaras como aquel saco de huesos-amenazo la peli negra, pero Lucy la miro con furia

-¡No! Le prometí que la cuidaría y eso hare-hablo seriamente, esto hizo que los tres la miraran seriamente

-Entonces arriesgaras tu vida…bien si así tenemos a la niña-dijo mientras mostraba su espada

La peli negra corrió hacia Lucy quien hizo lo mismo cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca la chica blandió su espada intentando atacar a Lucy, pero la rubia pudo esquivarlo dándole un puñetazo, los demás miraban en shock la escena. Lucy siguió propiciando golpes en la cara y uno otro que en el estómago dejándola en suelo, alejando se un poco agarro su látigo para luego atacarla, protegiéndose ataco a la rubia con una esfera de luz lanzándola hacia Lucy quien la recibió dejándola inmóvil. La peli negra se acercó a ella sonriendo para sí misma blandió su espada para dar el último golpe en eso Lucy la derribo con su pie causando que soltara la espada y causando que la espada rosara el brazo de Lucy haciendo que esta gimiera del dolor. Con dolor la maga celestial se paró para luego invocar a Loke dejando a todos en shock, al mirar la escena Loki no dudo en atacar a los demás compañeros de la peli negra, mientras que la rubia volvió a atacar con su látigo pero en un intento de atacar a la pelinegra esta lo esquivo y le lanzo otro ataque en la pierna haciendo que la maga celestial cayera al suelo, la rubia miro su escena Loke con algunos rasguños por la peleaba que daba, ella sabía que se estaba cansando y su magia se agotaría y ahí seria su fin, miro de reojo para ver unas lágrimas salir de la pequeña aun lado del cuerpo frio de señor, esto hizo que una furia se acumulara en su corazón, miro enfrente de ella y vio a la peli negra acercarse con su espada, así que Lucy cerro sus ojos y concentro toda su magia para acumularla en su mano para cuando los abrió vio una bola de luz blanca, Loke impresionado que miraba de reojo a la maga se sorprendió mucho no sabía que ella pudiera hacer eso, la maga celestial se para para luego hacer que la bola de luz creciera más para después lanzarla hacia la peli negra quien no pudo esquivarla.

-Vaya…al parecer no eres débil…-dijo la peli negra, para luego ser golpeada por otra bola de luz, entonces Lucy apareció con un aura blanca a su alrededor

-Mi nombre…es Lucy Heartfilia…y yo te hare paga por el daño que hiciste…yo protegerá a la niña y para que la tengan me tendrán que matar-hablo secamente para luego hacer un movimiento con su mano una espada

-Lucy…yo soy Yuko…y prometo matarte…-hablo la chica de forma que le dio nervosismo a los presentes. En ese momento Lucy llamo a Loke quien luego apareció a su lado y en un momento la maga invoco otra bola de luz mayor que las demás para arrojarla al grupo de tres que tenía enfrente. Todo se vio en vuelto en una gran capa de neblina dando tiempo para escapar a la maga celestial, cuando se dispersó los tres chicos se quedaron en shock.- ¡Maldita! Jeje…Lucy Heartfilia...esto se puso más interesante…-

En otra parte más lejos de la pelea se encontraba a una maga celestial descansando por la pelea a su lado estaba el león de las 12 puertas del zodiaco, a lado de él estaba una pequeña de cabello verde sentada sobre una roca mirando el cuerpo de Kenzo.

-Lucy… ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto el espíritu celestial, mientras que Lucy solo le dio una mirada en el que expresa sus emociones, Loke entendió entonces se despidió de Lucy para después desaparecer y dejar a las dos solas.

-T-Tu…brazo-hablo la pequeña nerviosa, llamando la atención de la maga celestial quien solo sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella

-Tranquila…yo estaré bien…-intento tranquilizar a la pequeña.-así que entonces yo te cuidare-pero fue interrumpida

-No…te causare muchos problemas…terminaras como…-dijo intentando contener las lágrimas, entonces Lucy sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pequeña

-No…yo le prometí que tú y yo estaríamos juntas y así lo hare, te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te haga daño-hablo felizmente la rubia, mientras que la niña empezaba a sonreír

-Me llamo…Suki-hablo la pequeña, haciendo que la maga celestial sonriera más

-Soy Lucy y como estaremos mucho tiempo juntas será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos alcancen-

-¡Sí!-contesto animadamente la pequeña

-Bueno creo que como ya me conocen no tengo otra opción que deje el gremio-diciendo esto la pequeña cambio su sonrisa por una seria

-No…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar la maga la interrumpió

-Si me quedo todos estarán entrometidos en este problema por lo que veo será mejor irme del gremio pero no importa igual tengo mis razones para irme de Fairy Tail, así que no te culpes…además así estaremos más tiempo juntas-dejando sorprendida quien corría a ella para abrazarla para que la maga luego correspondiera el abrazo.-Vamos…-dijo la maga para luego tomar la mano de la pequeña y tomar camino hacia Mongolia.

* * *

Este es el capitulo uno espero que les haya gustado espero seguir escribiendo mas de esta historia.


	2. Adios Fairy Tail

Lamento la tardanza en este capitulo enserio me disculpo para aquellos que les gusto el prologo aun asi he dado lo mejor para este capitulo, espero y opinen para esta historia

 **Los personajes no me** **pertenecen**

 **si no todo no seria posible gracias**

 **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

ADIOS FAIRY TAIL

En Mongolia enfrente de un rio que atravesaba la ciudad una departamento en donde dentro de él se encontraba en la cama una pequeña niña de cabello verde suelto dormida en la cama con una expresión de tranquilidad mientras que en la cocina se encontraba una chica rubia sentada mirando la nada hace pocas horas había llegado de su viaje con la niña durante todo el viaje Suki durmió en el viaje y llegando a casa hizo lo mismo a Lucy no le importó después de todo lo sucedido ella debía descansar pero en su mente todo esta revuelto recordando lo pasado

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **-No estarás sola-dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña y de Lucy, entonces el señor fijo su mirada sobre Lucy.-Ella te cuidara-**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!-grito la rubia.-Y-Yo…pero…y-yo…-**_

 _ **-Por favor…no quiero dejarla. Sola y tú eres diferente a los demás…-suplico el viejo, mientras que Lucy dudaba ¿sería capaz de cuidar a una niña? Esa era la preguntó de Lucy.-Te lo suplico cuídala.-**_

 _ **-Y-Yo-se tomó un tiempo para luego mirara a la pequeña quien solo la miraba con esos ojos llorosos esa mirada hizo que Lucy sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, ella ya sabía cómo se sentía la soledad pero esa niña pasaría por lo mismo, no quería que la niña sufriera como ella así que tomo valor y miro fijamente al señor.-Lo hare-después de esto el viejo sonrió**_

 _ **-Gracias.-dirigió su mirada a la pequeña.-Ves no estarás sola…ella te cuidara-**_

En que estaba pensando al prometer eso, Lucy debatía si hacer verdad lo que dijo realmente sentía lastima por la niña había perdido a un amigo suyo a diferencia de ella, quien no podía dirigirle la mirada de nuevo aun así ¿Por qué prometió hacerse cargo de ella?, cuando la vio por primera vez hizo sentir a Lucy una extraña calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho, pero había algo que olvido, Fairy Tail, siempre fu su sueño ser una maga y ser del gremio, pero ahora debía renunciar a su sueño por un niño. Sonaba egoísta pero así era la realidad ella amaba Fairy Tail, todo lo que había hecho para lograr tener su lugar, pero después vinieron imágenes de Natsu esto la puso triste.

-Natsu…-susurro la rubia dejando caer sus lágrimas al suelo, ella se sentía sola, Natsu la dejo sola él le prometió jamás dejarla sola, en eso sintió unos pequeño brazos en su pierna, bajo su mirada para encontrarse con una mira purpura.-Suki… ¿qué haces despierta?-pregunto la rubia intentando ocultar sus lagrimas

-Perdón…por mi dejaras tu gremio se ve que te has esforzado por estar ahí, y yo te alejare de tu sueño, si quieres no me cuides…-dijo la pequeña con ojos cristalinos

Esas palabras hacían que Lucy se sintiera culpable ella amaba el gremio perro desde que vio a esta niña no sabía que paso en su mente pero ella necesitaba estar cerca de ella por una extraña razón la hacía feliz ver a la niña y esos ojos que le demostraron una gran curiosidad desde que la conoció, Lucy la miro y se incoó a su altura haciendo que la pequeña alzara la vista.

-No estés triste…no te dejare sola…los magos celestiales jamás rompen una promesa-dijo sonriendo mientras cubría a la pequeña entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo dejando la pequeña sorprendida.-No te dejare sola…

Toda la noche Lucy miro el techo mientras que a su lado dormía la pequeña de cabellera verde, sus pensamientos dominaron toda la noche irse del gremio, jamás lo pensó miro a su lado y esa sonrisa de esa pequeña ponía en duda su decisión. Al día siguiente Lucy ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, hoy tenía que irse del gremio y no sabía cuándo regresar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-Hola Lucy…-dijo la pequeña acercándose

-Hola Suki…me alegra que estés despierta, te he preparado el desayuno-dijo la rubia dejando enfrente de ella un plato de panqueques con miel arriba y a lado leche de chocolate

-Gracias…-dijo desanimada la pequeña, preocupando a Lucy, aun así dejo enfrente de ella una lista.- ¿Qué es?

-Hoy dejare el gremio así que mientras voy para solicitar mi renuncia, te quedaras aquí y meterás esto en una pequeña mochila y me esperaras aquí para irnos-

-Está bien…-susurro la pequeña, así que Lucy salió del departamento.

En todo el trayecto camino despacio queriendo no llegar y decir esas palabras, aun insegura de su decisión camino mirando el piso su mirada no podía decir la tristeza de este momento, dejaba el gremio, pero ella sabía que lo hacía por una buena razón, aun así sus pensamientos no dejaban en visto todo los momentos vividos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una plática y las voces las conocía perfectamente, cuidadosamente se acercó y pudo ver a Natsu con Lissana…besándose. Pronto las lágrimas se hicieron presentes pero ¿Por qué lloraba?, parecía que algo le dolía pero que, quería irse de aquí

-Natsu… ¿Tú me quieres?-dijo Lissana

-C-claro Lissana-contesto Natsu

-Entonces te casaras conmigo como lo prometiste…-hablo Lissana

-No…puedo Lissana…-intento decir Natsu

Eso basto para que Lucy saliera corriendo del lugar y se alejara de la ciudad, bajo la brisa y el cielo azul nuestra maga celestial se encontraba llorando amargamente, este sentimiento ella sabía perfectamente este dolor, odiaba llorar, pero ahora no lo podía evitar. Ella amaba mucho a Natsu aun así ella no impediría su felicidad con alguien más, pero aun la respuesta que le dijo Natsu a Lissana no le bastó para sonreír, ella debía dejar el gremio. En ese momento alzo la vista pero al ver su alrededor se encontró con alguien de frente en frente

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la rubia, en frente de ella se encontraba un chica de unos diecinueve años de cabello blanco, ojos color miel, piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas

-No temas…yo soy Hikari -hablo la chica

-Soy Lucy pero… ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Lucy poniéndose de pie

-Yo solo quiero que recuerdes tu promesa-hablo la chica para luego desaparecer enfrente de Lucy dejándola sorprendida y confusa

-¿Mi promesa?-se dijo Lucy para luego ver que su alrededor se empezaba a distorsionar, cerro sus ojos un momento cuando los abrió se vio en la mansión Heartfilia en el jardín, empezó a caminar mirando todo cuidadosamente, pero se detuvo cuando vio a dos figuras de una niña y un adulto así que camino cuidadosamente.

 **-Lucy…-esto hizo ponerse en alerta pues esa voz se le hacía familiar cuando vio la voz de donde provenía vio a Kenzo, pero más joven**

 **-¿Quién es usted?-se escuchó otra voz más joven, Lucy volteo y quedo en blanco cuando vio a una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolate.**

 **-Mi nombre es Kenzo…pequeña llave dorada…-dijo el señor con un tono dulce**

 **-Yo me llamo Lucy no llave dorada…-dijo la pequeña haciendo un pequeño puchero, por otro lado una Lucy más grande miraba la escena sorprendida para dirigir su vista a la chica a su lados quien solo sonreía**

 **-Lucy…me gusta más llave dorada…pero dejando de aun lado eso…te propongo algo Lucy…-llamo seriamente Kenzo mientras que la pequeña de rubios cabellos miraba confundida.**

 **-¿Qué?-pregunto dudosa la pequeña ganado se una sonrisa de parte de Kenzo**

 **-Una pequeña estrella bajara del cielo, perdida estará, sin memoria, solo una oportunidad de volver, ella es la puerta para el fin del cielo, o para la mejor calidez. Una llave solo puede abrir el corazón de la estrella…-dijo Kenzo dejando a una pequeña Lucy**

 **-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto la pequeña**

 **-Encuentra a la estrella, pequeña llave dorada…-dijo Kenzo**

 **-Yo…no sé dónde encontrara a la estrella…-dijo la pequeña desilusionada**

 **-La estrella será esa felicidad que siempre veas…prométeme que regresaras a la estrella a su hogar y no dejaras que le pase nada…-hablo Kenzo mirando a los ojos a la pequeña**

 **-Lo prometo…-dijo la pequeña de cabellos dorados con una gran sonrisa, mientras que la Lucy mayor miraba con ojos cristalinos para luego sonreírse a sí misma, ganado se la sonrisa de la chica a lado suyo. Después todo se volvió blanco y poco a poco se llenó de una luz cálida. Habían vuelto al lugar del principio.**

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente para ver sus alrededores y ver que ya no estaba en su mansión miro enfrente suyo para ver a la chica sonriéndole, entonces Lucy le regreso la sonrisa. Poco a poco la chica se le acercó a la rubia en paso lento.

-Me alegra que hayas recordado la promesa…-dijo sonrientemente la chica

-Gracias…ella es la estrella…-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y una felicidad que se demostraba a través de sus ojos, mientras que la chica asiente demostrando la aceptación. -Hikari…

-Yo te ayudare a proteger a la estrella, llave dorada…jeje…nos veremos pronto-diciendo esto la chica desapareció de la vista dejando a la rubia muy feliz, levanto su vista al cielo sonriendo corrió hacia el gremio lo más rápido que podían sus pies, habían pasado tres horas desde que salió de su hogar aun así ella ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Una vez que llego a la puerta del gremio miro la puerta estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que vendría a tal acto que haría, empujo la puerta para encontrarse con mesas volando por alguna parte, botellas, típico de Fairy Tail haciendo que la rubia sonriera más, camino hacia la barra en donde Mira se encontraba mirando limpiando, cuando llego la saludo sin dirigirle la alabara para luego ver hacia la oficina del maestro, así que camino con pasos decididos hacia la oficina, toco esperando una respuesta que no tardo mucho, al abrirla se encontró al maestro sentado con un semblante serio, trago duro pero aun así los nervios le hacían perder fuerza. Camino y una vez enfrente del maestro hubo silencio hasta que Lucy dijo la primera frase desde que llego al gremio muy decidida de su decisión.

-Maestro…dejare Fairy Tail…-dijo la rubia para luego escuchar el silencio, que fueron unos segundo pero para Lucy fueron una eternidad

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que dijo el maestro seriamente

-No puedo darle explicaciones maestro…me duele dejar Fairy Tail, usted ha sido como un padre para mí y me es difícil dejar este gremio…pero…yo…necesito hacerlo…-dijo la rubia intentando reprimir las lágrimas que deseaban salir

-Lucy, tu siempre serás una de mis hijas pero espero que no sea debido por tus sentimientos por Natsu…-esto último hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera ¿tanto se nota?

-Maestro…yo…no…es una promesa que hice-finalizo la rubia con un semblante serio

-Lucy es difícil aceptar tu partida de Fairy Tail…pero dime que no lo haces por Natsu…Lucy debes ser sincera…-dijo el maestro mientras Lucy seguía reprimiendo las lagrimas

-Yo…maestro en una parte es por mis sentimientos por el…pero yo debo cumplir una promesa así que…maestro perdón…-se disculpó la rubia mientras que algunas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Lucy si lo haces por una promesa espero y la cumplas…todo lo que haces siempre es para Fairy Tail, eres especial Lucy…pero huir de tus sentimientos no servirá por mucho tiempo…-dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba hacia ella, sin que Lucy se diera cuenta, hasta que ella se dio cuenta se agacho a su tamaño para luego ser rodeada de sus brazos en donde Lucy sollozo. –Es hora de que partas a un futuro que es incierto para ti…cuando quieras regresar Fairy Tail seguirá aquí por ti…

Lucy salió de la oficina mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas para cuando vio delante de ella vio que la pelea había acabado gracias a Erza quien parecía comer un pastel, con decisión camino hacia la puerta del gremio, no podía sentirse culpable todos los momentos felices que ha vivido en el gremio se esfumaban, le dolía hacer esto pero algo había que hacer, ella debe regresar a la estrella a su hogar, no podía involucrar a Fairy Tail, este era su problema, ella lo prometió y lo iba a cumplir. En ese momento la imagen de Kenzo le apareció en la mente haciendo que Lucy sonriera, no estaría sola Fairy Tail siempre seria su hogar, y ahora ella sería el hogar de una estrella, cuando vio de reojo solo pudo ver una melena rosada abrazando a una albina, le dolía dejar así a Natsu, el maestro tenía razón esto no era bueno huir de sus sentimientos, pero le dolía enfrentarlos de esta manera. Cuando estuvo en la puerta se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros, sonrió para luego gritar a todos.

-¡Adiós a todos chicos! ¡Los quiero mucho y jamás lo olviden! ¡Adiós! –diciendo esto dejo a el gremio muy confundido por sus palabras mientras que ella daba la vuelta y salía del gremio con calma es difícil aceptarlo pero con el tiempo su corazón perdonara lo que hace, solo falta una cosa que hacer.

-Chicos ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy?-pregunto Lissana, recibiendo la misma respuesta de todos, nadie sabe.

Lucy llego a su departamento para cuando abrió la puerta busco a Suki por todas partes al principio se puso nerviosa pero ahora estaba asustada, Suki no estaba cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta de porque se fue…habían pasado mucho tiempo, ella había salido a las 10 para el gremio pero después de todo lo pasado eran ya 4, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, un miedo la recorrió entonces corrió hacia la calle en busca de Suki tardo una hora en buscarla por las calles, preguntaba por la niña con cada persona que se encontraba, con el paso del tiempo sus miedos venían temía por ella, ¿y si le paso algo? Esa era la pregunta de Lucy, lo que más le mas le aterraba que todo terminaría de una manera terrible ya pronto este día llegaría a su fin en pocas horas y Lucy empezaba perder el equilibrio y respiraba con dificultad, Suki era lo que más le preocupaba hasta que finalmente la encontró caminando por la salida de Mongolia, Lucy corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo y cuando la alcanzo, la rodeo entre sus brazos. El sol empezaba a caer y el viento hizo que el cabello de la rubia se moviera levemente al igual que los cabellos de Suki.

-¡Suki! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?!-pregunto alterada la rubia mientras que la pequeña bajo la mirada al suelo con una mirada entristecida.

-Como no aparecías creí…que era mejor que me fuera, destruí tu vida has dejado todo y por mi si apenas me conoces…-dijo la pequeña con el aire agitando sus cabellos

-Suki…yo prometía hace tiempo cuidar de la estrella y eso hare te cuidare, antes de que vinieras yo esperaba por ti…así que estarás conmigo…no te culpes-soltando a la pequeña y verla de frente, dejando que el atardecer iluminara a las dos figuras dándole calidez al momento.- Yo estaré contigo Suki vienes…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa cálida mientras que estiraba su mano hacia Suki quien solo miraba

-Gracias Lucy…-dijo Suki mientras abrazaba a la rubia quien correspondía el abrazo se mantuvieron así por unos minutos más, varias personas que pasaban por ahí muraban con ternura la escena. -¿A dónde iremos Lucy? ¿Qué ropa usaras? ¿Que comeremos?-cuestiono la pequeña, mientras que Lucy pensaba, era cierto cuando no encontró a Suki en su departamento se asustó tanto que dejo su ropa y la comida aguardaos en su mochila que había preparado.

-Tranquila Suki mientras tus estés conmigo iremos a donde quieras…además tu yo sabremos como iniciar nuestra vida, digamos que volveré a iniciar mi vida pero contigo Suki-dijo la rubia mientras que la pequeña le sonreirá, mientras que los rayos hacían que su sonrisa se iluminara. –Te protegeré Suki solo si tú nunca me dejas…-dijo la rubia quien la miraba tiernamente mientras que aire movía levente algunos cabellos

-Nunca te abandonare Lucy…te lo prometo…-dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba de nuevo a la rubia quien volvió a corresponder el abrazo, para luego pararse y mirara la puesta de sol que se ponía.

-Bueno es hora de irnos Suki, nuestro futuro espera- dijo Lucy mientras extendía su mano hacia la pequeña hacia lo mismo y emprendieron su paso hacia la puesta de sol. –Sera difícil pero, eso no impedirá que sonrías Suki.

-Lucy, eres una poeta…desde que te vi me caíste bien espero y encuentres los sentimientos que deseas tener de esa persona-dijo la pequeña dejando a una confundía Lucy

-¿Mis sentimientos?...-pregunto Lucy, mientras que la pequeña se reía levemente

-Tú tienes sentimientos Lucy, como yo, tu amor no es correspondido por el mismo sentimiento de otra persona, tú lo amas pero él no lo puede corresponder…porque tu estas huyendo de ese sentimiento…-entonces ahí la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que ella hablaba miro la puesta de sol mientras que el aire agitaba su cabello, era verdad ella estaba huyendo de ese sentimiento ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo? A no ser correspondida y perder esa amistad que habían forjado, Lucy sabía que lo que ella hacia dañaría a Natsu pero ella…y su miedo.

-Ese sentimiento…un día entenderé que sentir por el yo lo amo Suki pero. Él tiene a alguien más y yo…no impediré su felicidad. Huyo por miedo a cambiar nuestra relación, por ahora quiero huir de este sentimiento…hasta que aprenda a perder este miedo que siento-dijo la rubia quien intentaba reprimir las lagrimas

-Yo te ayudare a reprimirlo Lucy…para que jamás vuelvas a huir de estos sentimiento-hablo la pequeña dándole una sonrisa a Lucy quien hacía lo mismo

-De eso estoy segura…

Cada paso que daban era una vida que ni el futuro se podía ver el lejano problema que las rodeaba, caminaban muy despacio mientras que Lucy cargaba la mochila que Suki había tomado muy contentas caminaron saliendo de Mongolia. Lucy podía sentir el dolor crecer dentro de ella dejar a su familia mientras que veía de reojo la ciudad de Mongolia para luego ver a Suki quien tomaba su mano y con una sonrisa, ella había sufrido y Lucy no lo permitiría de nuevo para luego sonreír

 _Todo eso que me importaba, mi familia, mi departamento, todo lo que se m hacia familiar lo que más deseaba en mi vida lo voy dejando en el pasado, por el bien de todos espero que me perdonen esta es una promesa que debo cumplir y no romperé…Natsu…lamento no decirte mis sentimiento pero así siempre es la vida._

 _Adiós Fairy Tail_

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo intentare subir mas seguido esta historia me despido hasta la próxima.


	3. El Inicio

Hola a todos perdon por mi ausencia en serio lo siento deveras yo quería subir mis historias, pero primero mi computadora se la llevaron justo ahí se fueron todos los capitulos, y me tuve que esperar hasta que la regresaran pero se tardaron demasiado en regresar, me compraron otra pero no tenia office asi que me tuve que esperar.

Después vinieron los exámenes y entonces ya no podía escribir historias todo el estrés de las evaluaciones se me hizo pesado. y al acabar todo eso la imaginación se me fue, solo espero que la imaginación siga regresando para que pueda seguir actualizando las historias, y que quede claro todas las historias serán terminadas.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **pero algun dia, esta historias**

 **salio del corazon para ustedes.**

* * *

EL INICIO

Bajo el caluroso sol y la brisa del lugar abierto en el camino se puede observar a dos siluetas caminar mientras que la brisa roza sus rostros haciendo que algunos cabellos se agiten en sus rostros se ve la felicidad de cada una, una pequeña niña de baja estatura de cabello verde sonriendo esta, a su lado una chica rubia de buena figura una piel blanca con una mochila en su espalda camina y en su rostro se nota la satisfacción al caminar junto a la pequeña, mientras la mira de reojo.

 _Esa sonrisa que tiene se ha vuelto muy contagiosa, no me siento vacía ahora estando ella aquí estoy completa pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mis amigos del gremio me duele, pero debo ser positiva yo debo cuidar a la niña no debe estar sola…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir un ligero jalón posa su vista hacia Suki quien la mira como si quisiera decir algo, así que le sonríe y se agacha a su estatura para tomarla del mentón y sonreír.

-Tranquila estaremos bien te prometo que nada malo pasara- la acaricia del cabello mientras ve que la pequeña sonríe

De nuevo se ponen en marcha caminando por el camino, al paso de los minutos se ve a lo lejos una casa de reposo, Lucy suspira y camina hacia el lugar con Suki en mano, a cada paso el lugar se hace más visible dejando ver una casa de tres pisos, abre la puerta y entra a paso lento mirando el lugar que a cada paso que da se ve normal una casa hogareña mira al frente de ella y mira a un joven señor en una mesa donde a otras de las botellas de licor se encuentras, así que se acerca.

-Hola- saluda formalmente la rubia así llamando la atención del sujeto que la mira detenidamente.

-Hola señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunta cortésmente el sujeto mientras que la rubia sonríe

-Quisiera saber si tendrá habitaciones disponibles-habla la rubia

-Si tenemos una habitación, ¿Viene sola? – posa su mirada sobre la pequeña mano que sobresale de la barra dejando ve a una pequeña niña de cabello verde intentando ver, la rubia solo ríe levemente

-por lo visto no, entonces quisiera la habitación por favor- habla dulcemente la rubia, mientras que el joven le entrega la llave en su mano

El sujeto las empieza a guiar entre las habitaciones, a cada paso Suki mira sorprendida los detalles y cuadros que tiene la casa mientras sigue a Lucy quien escucha atenta las indicaciones del joven, en una distracción Suki empieza a oír risas chillonas mira a la rubia quien camina y desvía su mirada a donde provienen las risas se detiene y camina inconscientemente hacia las risas, cuando finalmente escucha las risas pero esta vez más fuertes se asoma y observa a dos niñas jugar con sus muñecas, encantada por lo que hacen se queda viendo asombrada a las niñas jugando en su interior no se podía decidir si era feliz o era infeliz al saber que ella jamás seria como ellas.

Suki POV

 _Una muñeca hace feliz a personas que ni la ignorancia puede ver que es solo un capricho, será verdad la felicidad se puede dar a través de los objetos, yo en verdad… ¿soy feliz? …Ni siquiera es que es la verdadera felicidad, una vida he podido ver ante mis ojos y siempre ha sido secreto aun a esta edad soy madura y no puedo desviarme ante los objetos, yo solo causo tristeza y lo he visto…_

La pequeña niña desvía la mirada y vuelve a encaminarse a donde se supone es su habitación, pero en el trayecto se la paso todo el tiempo pensando en esas pequeñas, la realidad es que ni ella sabía la razón de por qué ser feliz, pero en algo ella estaba segura y es que ahora Lucy seria quien cargara de ella y sufriría en toda costa. Logra ver a la cabellera rubia en un cuarto así que se asoma confirmando que es la joven chica que ahora está a cargo de ella, se acerca a ella lentamente sin hacer ruido y mira que esta aun hablando con el joven que después de unos minutos sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta dejando a las dos solas, Lucy suspira y se deja caer sentada en la cama mientras toma un respiro, Suki solo la observa con nerviosismo así llamando la atención de la joven chica quien la mira y le dedica una sonrisa cálida.

-Bien Suki etto…-nerviosa por lo que debe decir

-Lucy…-Habla la pequeña con la mirada escondida tras su pequeño fleco, llamando el interés de la chica rubia. –Yo… ¿puedo ser feliz? - la joven rubia abre los ojos de la impresión

-Suki…-Mira a la pequeña. –Todos tenemos un rayo de luz esa oportunidad de ser feliz siempre estará presente no digas eso, yo sé que la felicidad es difícil de alcanzar, pero sé que lo lograras- Sonríe la chica

-Lucy…gracias- dedica una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien dejando eso a un lado la pregunta es que vamos hacer ahora –suspira la joven mientras que la pequeña se queda confundida

\- ¿Eh? -cuestiona la pequeña, mientras que la joven rubia se levanta y camina hacia la ventana para posar su vista en la pequeña

-Ahora que he dejado el gremio tengo que buscar una forma de ganar dinero, aun cuando tengo dinero de reserva, pero no va a durar para siempre…-suspira con pesadez la rubia, la pequeña que escucha lo que dice mira el techo y sonríe

-Sabes siempre me gustaron los gremios y como tú estabas en uno supongo que sabes cómo se hacen los trabajos…-mira a la chica rubia quien la mira y asiente. –Porque no hacemos trabajos para ganar dinero…-Lucy quien la mira callada cierra sus ojos mientras pone en orden sus ideas

Lucy POV

 _Suki tiene razón solo sé que puedo escribir si lo pienso bien me tomaría mucho tiempo que acepten mi trabajo, y trabajar con un equipo…como le haría ella aun es una niña no puedo meterla en peligros, perfecto prometí que no le pasaría nada y ella quiere trabajar con eso…que dolor de cabeza, pero tiene razón posiblemente podamos hacer pequeños trabajos y así sobrevivir. Eso significa que…ahora tengo que ponerme más seria en los trabajos por el bien de Suki_

-Suki tienes razón, tal vez podas ganar así dinero. –Se acerca a ella agachándose para tocarle su cabeza. –Ahora sabemos qué haremos, pero ¿me ayudaras? –Pregunta la joven rubia mientras que la pequeña sonríe

-Claro que sí, esta es mi oportunidad de ser de utilidad. –Esto deja impresionada a la joven rubia que la mira dando un suspiro de alivio

-Bien, pero tendremos cuidado en los trabajos recuerda que no te debe pasar nada. –Le guiña el ojo mientras da una sonrisa juguetona alzando su pulgar, la pequeña asiente. –ya sé qué te parece si…

De repente es interrumpida al sentir un temblor fuerte y al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de afuera, la chica rubia se acerca a la ventana y mira lo que causa tanto, la pequeña Suki se acerca al lado de Lucy.

La gente corre a resguardarse del ataque que recibe el pequeño pueblo causado por unos tres magos quienes tenían una apariencia de la edad de 30 años, quienes solo reían mientras levantaban ataques contra el pueblo, las personas corrían asustadas mientras que Lucy daba un suspiro miro a Suki dándole una sonrisa para después salir corriendo de la habitación dejando a la pequeña sorprendida, temiendo mira de nuevo hacia la ventana y puede ver la silueta de la joven chica rubia quien corre hacia los magos. Lucy se pone enfrente de su camino de los magos quienes la ven con curiosidad para después sonreír.

-Miren que preciosa de chica se nos vino a ofrecer je. –Hablo uno de los tipos quien la mira con deseo, la rubia solo se queda viendo

-Parece que nos divertiremos con ella un buen rato. –Habla otro de ellos mientras camina tranquilamente a Lucy

\- ¡Aléjense de este pueblo! –Grita Lucy mientras saca una de sus llaves colocándola enfrente, provocando que el mago se detenga y la observe para después sonreír

-Tú no puedes detenernos. –Hace una señal para que sus compañeros empiezan a rodearla, Lucy quien los observa algo nerviosa

-Se los advertí…puerta del toro… ¡Taurus! –Grita la chica haciendo que la llave brille mientras que los magos la miran, en eso se puede notar la presencia de Taurus a lado de Lucy, dejando a los magos sorprendidos

-Una maga estelar…-Lanza un ataque contra Lucy mientras que los otros se le lanzan.

\- ¡Taurus! –Grita la chica

El espíritu estelar bloque el ataque protegiendo a su portadora, alza en manos su hacha golpeando a los otros dos magos, estos caen de pie y atacan a Taurus con su magia mientras que Lucy siente su magia irse a cada movimiento que haces su espíritu estelar, quien esquiva con éxito los ataques y vuelve a golpearlos con su hacha lanzándolos por el aire, mientras que uno de ellos lanzan un ataque en contra de Lucy quien esta distraída recibe el golpe en su estómago lanzándola hacia él una pared del hotel, la joven maga se queja del dolor, Suki quien mira todo desde la ventana sale de la habitación corriendo. La maga estelar quien intenta pararse observa con enojo al mago que se acerca a ella, Taurus aun en su lucha contra los dos magos mira de reojo a la maga preocupado esperando que ella resista.

-Nadie sale con vida…-sentencio el mago mientras colocaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, agarra el cuello de la maga estelar quien solo lo mira sorprendida e intentando liberarse del agarre.

Taurus quien mira a su portadora intenta liberarse de los magos, pero estos crean cadenas en su cuello jalándolo, al poder ver la cadena en su cuello mira de nuevo hacia su portadora quien con esfuerzos intenta liberarse, en ese momento recibe un ataque de los magos cayendo al suelo recibe otro ataque, quejando se de dolor toma su hacha empuñándola golpea a los magos mandándolos a volar en eso ellos sonríen y lanzan varios ataques al aire, Taurus los bloquea con dificultad.

\- ¡Lucy-san! –Grita el espíritu estelar al ver a la joven chica, quien escucha su llamado abre sus ojos y sonríe. - ¡Deje en paz a Lucy-san! –Comienza a correr hacia ella alzando su hacha, pero es detenido por unas cadenas que toman su hacha voltea a ver que los magos son los responsables, jalan la cadena haciendo que el espíritu estelar sea llevando con ella. Lucy quien mira asustada a su espíritu estelar abre los ojos de golpe al sentir una descarga en su cuerpo soltando un grito haciendo reír al mago.

En ese momento Suki sale del hotel y mira la escena ante sus ojos solo está el miedo paralizada se queda viendo a la maga quien intenta liberarse del agarre mientras gime de dolor al sentir el agarre más fuerte con todas sus fuerzas intenta golpearlo causando algunos leves rasguños en el mago. Así que la joven sale corriendo en dirección a ella con todas su fuerzas salta sobre el mago cayendo con él, logrando que Lucy se suelte del agarre y pueda tomar aire observando a Suki quien sin perder tiempo se levanta y se acerca a ella con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, la joven rubia logra abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello con delicadeza intentando calmarla, en eso el mago se vuelve a levantar observando a Suki extiende su manos hacia ellas dos creando un sello, Lucy quien mira todo se levanta al igual que Suki quien se coloca enfrente de ella sorprendiendo a Lucy, en eso la pequeña alza su mano al cielo.

\- ¡Taiyōsei! –Grita provocando que una luz salga del cielo centrándose en su mano, cierra sus ojos mientras baja su mano colocándola en su pecho abre los ojos y mira al mago quien está sorprendido ante tal acto, estira su mano lanzado el brilla hacia el provocando una explosión que se puede ver en todo el pueblo llamando así la atención de todos.

La nueve de polvo alzada por el ataque deja con curiosidad a los del pueblo quienes quieren ver lo que ha pasado, la nueve de polvo que poco a poco se dispersa dejando ver la silueta de tres personas, temiendo lo peor los aldeanos empiezan a dar unos pasos atrás, en eso pueden ver la cabellera verde de una pequeña quien intenta respirar y a su lado una chica rubia jadeando, el espíritu estelar quien se apoya en su hacha a lado de la pequeña deja sorprendidos a todos, así que se acerca a ello.

-Suki…-Habla la joven chica mientras posa sus ojos sobre ella, llamando la atención de la pequeña. –Bien hecho. –Sonríe la chica

-Me alegra que estés bien. –Habla la pequeña mientras mira a Lucy después posa su vista sobre el espíritu estelar a lado de ella quien sonríe para luego desaparecer

-Ahora solo el necesita descansar dio una buena pelea je…creo que deberíamos descansar…-Habla la rubia mientras que recibe el asentimiento de Suki

-¡¿Está bien señorita?! –Se acerca una de las señoras hacia ellas, son rodeados por el pueblo recibiendo gratitudes de ellos al igual que son llevadas a un hospital cercano con algo de dificultad Lucy camina siendo ayudada por los del pueblo.

Después de unas horas de estar en el hospital Lucy quien se encuentra acostada en la cama dormida y a su lado se encuentra Suki sentada en una de las sillas mirándola preocupada esperando su despertar, mirando a todos los lugares intentando calmarse mira sus manos y suspira.

 _Prometí no usarlo de nuevo, pero fue necesidad porque yo no quería estar sola, soy egoísta no debo dejarme guiar por ese lado…ella me necesitaba eso significa que yo la necesito igual…esa sonrisa, ella sufrió y aun así me sonrió como pudo ser posible que ella aun sonriera…ella sabe que es la felicidad…_

En eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos leves gemidos dirige su vista hacia la chica que tiene enfrente quien empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, evitando que la luz dañe sus ojos. Suki quien se mantiene en su lugar mirando con desespero el escuchar su voz, la joven chica abre sus ojos y empieza a mirar la habitación hasta toparse con la mirada de color morado que la observa sonríe sin pensarlo con calidez hacia esa mirada.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Suki…-Habla con amabilidad la rubia, la niña quien suspira y se acerca a ella hasta que queda cerca de ella sonríe

-Lucy me preocupaste no quiero que vuelva a pasar…-la mira fijamente mientras que la rubia hace los mismo le dedica una sonrisa y toca su cabeza

-Ya no volverá a pasar te lo prometo solo fue porque no estuve alerta para la próxima ahora no iré yo sola…iras conmigo…-Habla la rubia dejando sorprendida a Suki quien abre los ojos y sonríe.

-Trato je…-Habla la pequeña de cabello verde mientras que la rubia asiente.

-Por cierto, no me habías dicho que hacías magia…-habla la rubia mientras mira a Suki quien desvía la mirada

-Creí que no la usaría, pero ya vez…creo que la usare más seguido para defenderme

-Tienes razón Suki ahora debemos entrenar…-En eso Suki posa su vista y un aura asesina la rodea. –Etto pero después de que me recupere del todo je. –Habla nerviosa la rubia para luego recibir la aprobación de la pequeña.

Después de unas horas salen del hospital con alegría Lucy mira el ambiente que la rodea, los aldeanos se acercan a ellas y les agradecen por su ayuda, para la pequeña niña quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales actos se ponía nerviosa y se colocaba detrás de Lucy quien solo le acariciaba la cabeza y sonreía. Después de despedirse la rubia decidió que era hora de irse del pueblo muchos intentaron convencerla, pero ella se negó, al final todos aceptaron que debían irse, en el camino los aldeanos se despedían mientras ellas seguían su camino, la pequeña de mirada purpura seguía batallando con sus sentimientos que no paso desapercibido de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Suki? –Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, mientras que la pequeña traga pesado mira a la chica

-Esto se llama felicidad…-hablo la pequeña ganándose la impresión de la rubia quien le regala una sonrisa

-Exacto eso que sientes es felicidad no importa lo pequeña que es…mientras estemos juntas yo soy feliz…-Mira a la pequeña dándole una sonrisa.

Después de una larga caminata Lucy decide que dormirán bajo las estrellas, la pequeña emocionada hace caso, Lucy busco leña y la coloco en un lugar donde tuvieran una vista buena del cielo, al llegar la noche prendió la fogata. La pequeña miraba con esos ojos purpura el cielo sorprendida al ver las estrellas en su interior sentía una gran felicidad al verlas se sentía demasiado familiar mientras sostenía sus manos en su pecho, en cambio la rubia en su interior conseguía una enorme paz como a la vez tristeza. Al poco rato Suki quedo dormida abraza de Lucy quien acariciaba sus cabellos verdes con suavidad, esperando no despertarla, al verla en esa forma se veía muy diminuta en su corazón ella necesitaba de alguien, no podía dejarse vencer por los obstáculos la pequeña la necesitaba. Una luz se crea ante sus ojos dejando ver una silueta delgada, la rubia reconoce a la persona y sonríe con calidez mientras abraza a la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras la tapa bien.

-Parece que ya le has tomado cariño…-Se acerca la chica albina para sentarse a lado de la rubia y mira el rostro de Suki dormida.

-Hoy he demostrado que no sirvo de mucho como siempre incluso en el gremio siempre fui la mas débil…-Baja la cabeza con tono débil cubre su vista con su fleco, la chica albina la mira y ríe.

-No te culpes…todos son débiles, si quieres protegerla debes hacerte fuerte y así veras que ella estará bien, será un largo camino…-Respira la albina con tranquilidad sintiendo sus cabellos ser jalados por el aire

-Sabes a veces pienso que Kenzo lo hubiera hecho mejor...-Habla Lucy recibiendo una negación por parte de la albina

-Ya no digas eso…hablado de eso…tengan cuidado, presiento que se acerca algo…debemos cuidarla. –Mira a la peque quien se acurruca

-Entiendo…-suspira la rubia

 _No debo mantenerme baja hoy y nunca más, Suki te prometo que no te pasara nada…siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo soy feliz._

Lucy mira con felicidad a la chica albina a lado de ella al igual que ella hace los mismo mientras le toca el hombro a la rubia, ambas chicas vuelven su mirada al cielo nocturno cubierto por las estrellas de la noche, respirando con una libertad sintiendo el cálido soplo del aire que tocan su piel abren los ojos ante la verdad del cielo, una puerta del cielo que conduce una felicidad para ambas.

* * *

Espero seguir actualizando esta historia pronto, y no detenerme espero y mañana subir una actualización.

por ahora espero que les haya gustado y si sienten que falto algo me dicen e intentaré recompensar la próxima vez.


	4. Nuevas Habilidades

Hola a todos, volví a escribir aquí siento haberme atrasado mucho en subir este nuevo capitulo espero y no vuelva a pasar aunque no me lo creo, aun asi espero que disfruten de este capítulo, siento si es algo corto no sabia que escribir y no quería dar adelanto del siguiente capitulo.

 **Los personajes no me** **pertenecen**

 **si no todo no seria posible gracias**

 **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

NUEVAS HABILIDADES

Al dia siguiente, el cielo esta límpido de nubes dejando ver el azul que lleva de nombre y conocido el cielo, la calma del lugar muy apacible sin embargo no tan lejos se puede ver dos figuras en el suelo con expresiones de tranquilidad en sus rostros. Lucy quien usaba sus dos manos para poder dormir sobre ellas con una respiración tranquila mientras que el viento soplaba ligeramente moviendo algunos cabellos de ella, mientras tanto Suki quien se encontraba a lado de la rubio dormía plácidamente mientras seguía sumergida en su sueño para después mostrar pequeñas facciones de su rostro con disgusto como si tuviera un mal sueño.

 _ **El aire que sopla es frio demasiado, es como si pudiera volar, pero algo que jamás tendré el poder de alcanzar hasta ahora, quiero vivir una vida, pero ¿Cómo? Al final todos verán la destrucción del mundo.**_

 _ **La cenizas son llevadas por el aire delicadamente mientras que alrededor se puede observar un bosque lleno de fuego empezando a ser consumido por el fuego, troncos caídos al suelo, algunos animales ya hacen en las cenizas del fuego otra prueba de su destrucción, Suki quien se encuentra en el suelo mirando el cielo, apoyándose de sus manos logra levantarse y mirar el lugar sin poder reconocer el lugar en que esta comienza a caminar sin rumbo sintiendo el fuego arder, en un intento de hacer oír su voz se sorprende al ver que no puede hablar tocándose la garganta con una mirada melancólica, sus pensamientos son distraídos por el sonido raro asustada voltea a una rama de un árbol para lograr ver un cuervo negro de una mirada fría haciéndola que se ruboriza de miedo, se queda mirándolo por unos minutos algo confundida para después ver que el ave negra extiende sus alas y comienza a volar a otra parte del bosque quien seguía ardiendo, algo nerviosa lo sigue al verlo que se alejaba más de ella, comenzando a correr intentando no perderlo de vista haciendo que su respiración se agitara para después ver que el ave se paraba en la rama de un árbol, curiosa lo mira para después posar su vista por el lugar encontrándose debajo de un tronco se puede ver un tronco en llamas mientras que debajo de él se encuentra un cuerpo que es cubierto por las cenizas, Suki quien se encuentra a lado de un tronco mira el cuerpo algo nervioso para empezar a acercase con miedo, mientras mira el suelo y su alrededor, poco para llegar al cuerpo se sorprende dejando escapar un grito desgarrador al cielo mientras sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos.**_

 _ **-¡AAAHHH!¡NOO!- Con sus fuerzas sigue gritando para llevar sus manos a su cabeza intentando negar lo que está pasando, sintiendo sus lágrimas brotan por sus mejillas, provocando que el ave saliera del lugar volando y posarse en el hombre de una figura oscura**_

 _ **-Pequeña, ahora me perteneces- Habla la sombra mientras sonríe de lado comenzando a caminar hacia la pequeña quien seguía llorando- Deja de llorar mocosa, que la vida de persona es insignificante-**_

 _ **-¡Noo!- la pequeña al no querer oírlo se tapa sus oídos con sus manos mientras siente sus lágrimas caer y recorrer sus mejillas, sintiendo que el sujeto está detrás de ella -¡Lo siento!**_

 _ **-No hay marcha atrás, ahora…- Antes de poder continuar la pequeña voltea a verlo para abrir sus ojos de la impresión, el sujeto empezaba a desintegrarse por completo, atemorizada se arrastra atrás mientras lo sigue mirando para después cerrar sus ojos de golpe sintiendo una luz blanca golpear lugar, poco a poco los abre para ver el lugar sin llamas, pero dejando ver la destrucción del fuego -¿Qué es esto?- Susurra la pequeña algo confundida para después voltear y acercarse al cuerpo que ahora tenía enfrente de ella sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse -Perdón…-**_

 _ **-Vamos no llores…pequeña- Se escucha una voz dulce voz, haciendo calmar sus lágrimas para voltear así la voz y ver el cabello blanco junto con una sonrisa extendiendo una mano hacia ella, temerosa acepta su mano para levantarse y abrazarla intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, mientras siente las caricias de ella -Sabes esas lagrimas no me muestres, debes ser fuerte para proteger a los que quieres me entendiste je-**_

 _ **-E…entiendo- Aguanta algunas lágrimas abrazándola más fuerte intentando calmarse mientras abre los ojos viendo borroso el lugar dejando escapar leves suspiros -Solo que todos…mueren a mi alrededor ¿Eso es común?**_

 _ **-Je bueno, alguien como tu debería entender qué clase de persona eres mientras tenga la voluntad de querer proteger a los que quieras veras que nadie más se ira de tu lado- Se agacha a su estatura para mirarla mejor -Ten confianza en ti misma- La pequeña la mira sonriendo levemente para después levantarse y mirar el cielo con seriedad mientras toma la mano de Suki empezando a caminar- Veras es tiempo de que empieces a darte cuenta de tus habilidades antes de que lleguen por ti…**_

 _ **Una Luz hace que Suki cierre sus ojos de golpe intentando taparse en sus brazos para después abrirlos y ver el sitio vacío, asustada comienza a correr empezando a buscar con la mirada a la chica tropezando con algunos retos de troncos para después ver el cielo que se enrojecía deteniendo su paso mira detenidamente el cielo. Da un paso atrás sintiendo nada voltea su cabeza atrás y se sorprende al ver un agujero que parecía no tener fin, asustada da un paso atrás para ver mejor el hoyo sintiendo el aire soplar al igual que las cenizas comienzan a volar sobre ella. Pasan unos minutos para después lanzarse al hoyo decidida mientras siente el aire del hoyo frio como la noche cierra sus ojos intentando calmarse escuchando los latidos de su corazón.**_

Abre los ojos de golpe sintiendo su respiración agitada mientras se sienta sobre el pasto con una mirada baja pasan unos minutos para empezar a levantarse y mirara su alrededor calmándola después de la pesadilla, dándose cuenta de que la maga estelar seguía dormida con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, desvía la mira al cielo pensativa para después negar con su cabeza volviendo se a sentar en el pasto y mirar sus manos jugando con ellas algo nerviosa. Mientras tanto la rubia empezaba a abrir sus ojos tallándose el ojo derecho mientras soltaba un bostezo para sorprenderse que la pequeña estaba despierta esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés despierta Suki je- Habla la rubia mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa algo animada, mientras que la pequeña la miraba con una leve sonrisa

-Igual, pero ¿Tengo una duda? - Pregunta algo seria la pequeña desviando su mirada, llamando la atención de la maga celestial -¿Qué haremos si esos sujetos vuelven a aparecer?

-Pues fácil te protegeré Suki, no dejare que se te acerquen y te lastimen- Sonríe levemente mientras empieza a levantar las cosas y aguardándolas en la mochila, mientras la pequeña sonreirá con melancolía -Aunque je…deberíamos entrenar, no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo- Habla algo nerviosa mientras recuerda sus heridas pasadas

-Tienes razón Lucy, pero…yo no sé magia y nada de eso- Habla con algo de desánimo la pequeña provocando que la rubia la mire

-No te preocupes lo que vi ayer es prueba suficiente para que podamos defendernos- Sonríe mientras se coloca la mochila en su espalda dejando ver su mano extendida hacia ella con una leve sonrisa -Así que no temas…- La pequeña dirige su mano hacia la de ella para después sentir el suelo tiemblas, ambas dirigen su vista alrededor del lugar algo confundidas, para después dejar de sentir el suelo y sentir la brisa del aire moviendo su cabello, posa su vista sobre Suki quien igual está flotando sobre el suelo para después escuchar una risa detrás de un árbol, la rubia algo nerviosa mira hacia los lados buscando una forma de bajar.

-No se preocupen, no les hare nada malo si me das a la estrella que viaja contigo- Se escucha una voz ronca para empezar a salir detrás del árbol dejando ver que es tapado por una capucha, dejando que el ambiente se ponga tenso, Lucy observa bien al hombre quien empezaba a acercarse a Suki -Ahora el amo estará feliz de verte pequeña- Estira su mano a la pequeña que solo mira en Shock, empezando a recordar que esa voz la escucho en su sueño asustada no se mueve observando al hombre-

-Déjala…- Deja escapar en susurro la rubia mientras estira su mano a Suki quien no parece moverse, haciendo que el sujeto suelte una leve risa -Suki dame la mano- Habla con un tono firma la maga celestial mientras logra tomar el brazo de la pequeña, e sujeto mirando esto alza su mano mientras susurra algo entendible en dirección hacia la maga celestial quien esta distraída.

La rubia sin saber que pasa a su alrededor deja de sonreír soltando el brazo de la pequeña sintiendo un intenso dolor en su estómago haciendo que toque la parte herida alza la vista al sujeto que la sigue apuntando, vuelve a sentir otro dolor pero en su pierna, deja escapar un leve gemido de dolor haciendo que Suki reaccione y volteé a verla con una expresión preocupada, estira su pequeño brazo a la rubia en un intento de alcanzarla pero es detenida al sentir que la sujetan de su otro brazo para voltear a ver al hombre quien tienen una sonrisa empezando a jalarla hacia el, mirándolo con curiosidad su sonrisa empezando a recordar su sueño para luego sentir la dos manos del sujeto en sus hombros provocando que baje la mirada, para después cerrar sus ojos mientras el sujeto empieza reír por unos momentos se deja de escuchar su risa causando un gran silencio, temerosa abre los ojos para ver al sujeto con una mirada vacía y verlo caer hacia atrás, aun flotando ambas miran al sujeto mientras que un chico de cabello naranja se acerca a Suki con una sonrisa, haciendo que la maga celestial sonría igual.

-¡Loki!- Pronuncia el nombre con una felicidad mientras la pequeña Suki los mira algo confundidos, el chico le devuelve la sonrisa tomando en manos a la pequeña que sigue confundida para acerarse con algo de dificultad a Lucy quien se notan algunas heridas en su cuerpo -Me alegra que vengas a salvarnos-

-Mi querida Lucy sabes que yo estaré contigo siempre y te protegeré je- La mira con una sonrisa sincera para después ver el lugar algo curioso -Veo que esta magia es gravitacional, no la podre deshacer…-

-Yo sé cómo hacerlo…- Ambos chicos voltean a ver a la peque algo sorprendidos, mientras baja la mirada apenada -Pero te necesito Lucy- la rubia se sorprende para después sonriera

-Cuentas conmigo Suki, ¿Qué debemos hacer? - Provoca la sonrisa del espíritu estelar del león al igual que la de la pequeña mientras mira al sujeto que aún sigue vivo después del ataque intentando levantarse, para después ver a la maga celestial y extender su mano hacia ella, mientras que la rubia la acepta estrechando sus manos y ver al tipo con una leve sonrisa.

 _Ambas cierran sus ojos para acercarse y juntar sus manos con la cabeza abajo aun flotando, meditando, la rubia abre sus ojos para encontrarse en un sitio oscuro observando su alrededor algo confundida en busca de Suki, empieza a mirarse y dejar escapar un grita mientras ve que no tiene ropa e intentando cubrirse con sus manos quejándose, para después escuchar la voz de Suki llamándola empieza a mirar a los lados hasta llegar a ver una pequeña figura rodeada por una luz blanca, empieza a acercarse hacia la luz con algo de temor pero poco a poco sintiendo una calidez que reconoce, la luz deja de brillar para dejar ver a Suki con sus manos en su pecho y una sonrisa leve._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia…por mi temor a que te hieran dame tu mano y juntas hagamos de este mundo un lugar donde podamos estar bien, yo ofrezco compartir mi magia contigo, pero…t…- Antes de poder continuar s interrumpida por la rubia_

 _-No te preocupes, yo acepte protegerte y lo haremos juntas, acepto tu magia como tu acepta la mía- Estira sus manos hacia la de ella, mientras que Suki sonríe para igual estirar su mano derecha a la de ella hasta estrecharla provocando que una luz empiece a rodear el cuerpo de la rubia para después abrir sus ojos de golpe haciendo que la luz cubre el lugar oscuro._

Ambas abren sus ojos para mirarse a los ojos con una leve sonrisa aun rodeadas por el caos, el sujeto quien miraba ya de pie y con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, ambas chicas sonríen y miran al cielo para hacer que aparezca una luz de sus manos, Loki quien seguía mirando algo impresionado aun con una sonrisa de lado. El sujeto estira su mano haciendo aparecer una luz negra en su mano y lanzarla hacia las chicas en forma de defensa.

-Este mundo lo cambiaremos juntas- se vuelven a ver las dos hablando al mismo tiempo para después mirara el ataque del sujeto que iba hacia ellas a gran velocidad, ambas estiran sus manos dejando ver una bola de luz blanca y gritar al mismo tiempo -¡Hikari kōgeki!- provocando que la luz salga en dirección al ataque creando un choque entre los dos causando una explosión deslumbrando la vista del sujeto intentando no ver, pasan unos minutos para que el vuelva a alzar la vista y sorprenderse al recibir un impacto en su pecho cayendo al suelo.

Una vez que el sujeto cae al suelo las dos chicas de golpe dejando escapar leves gemidos de dolor mientras empiezan a sobarse, Loki se acerca al sujeto para verlo a los ojos con odio y en su mano listo su ataque de regulus mientras que el sujeto comi8enza reír para empezar a desaparecer poco a poco dejando el lugar con un eco en su risa, Lucy mira el sitio en que desaprecio para después sentir un cálido abrazo baja la mirada para ver a la pequeña Suki con una sonrisa, coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña acariciándole sus cabellos lentamente mientras que el espíritu celestial del león se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia para después desaparecer.

-Me alegra unir fuerzas contigo Suki- Le sonríe la rubia mientras se levanta y la toma de la mano, al igual que la pequeña para después ver detrás de la rubia una chica de cabello blanco saludándola, algo temerosa pero decidida da un paso enfrente provocando que la rubia se de vuelta y se sorprenda

-Ustedes dos son una buena combinación chicas, pero saben de eso no deben fiarse- Habla la chica albina mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras las dos chicas se le acercan con alegría para abrazarla y hacer al suelo

-Hikari…me alegra que estés bien je- La maga celestial se sienta en el suelo mientras ríe al ver como la han dejado caer al suelo -Aunque sigo sin comprender que es lo que paso-

-Veamos Lucy, ese sujeto al que acaban de derrotar por ahora es de alguien que deban cuidarse viene por Suki y debemos ser cautelosas- Al escuchar ambas chicas bajan la mirada algo pensativas -Aunque no se preocupen, ustedes pueden derrotarlo y necesitaran más poder- Se levanta para volverá a verlas con una sonrisa, estira su brazo haciendo apareceré una luz cegando por unos momentos el lugar dejando ver una espada con detalles dorados, en medio luciendo una gema roja. En su otra mano la hace aparecer un arco de oro y al igual en ella tenía una gema blanca, habiéndola entregar a ambas -Tengan estas serán sus nuevas armas chicas-

\- ¿Armas? - Pregunta algo confundida la maga celestial mientras tomaba la espada al igual que Suki

-No solo armas esto le ayudara a defenderse mejor, así empezaran a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades…solo manéjenlas con sabiduría chicas- Al decir eso, Suki voltea a ver el cielo sintiendo el aire agitarse levemente

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque, el sujeto de la capucha cae al suelo con algunas heridas mientras mira el suelo con una mira vacía, poco a poco el ambiente se vuelve algo solitario extiende su mano enfrente de él tomando una lacrima en el que poco a poco se ve un rostro algo con una mirada seria, levanta su mirada para encarar ese rostro con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que sería fácil, y veo que no- Se calla por unos momentos mientras traga pesado -Prometo hacerlo la próxima vez-

-Ya veo que a pesar de que fanfarroneas no puedes hacerte cargo de este trabajo, te daremos la oportunidad, pero si no lo logras puedes despedirte de tu vida- Se empieza a escuchar una voz atrás vez de la lacrima mientras se cruza de brazos la persona

Baja la mirada con algo de molestia -Lo hubiera logrado, pero en ese ataque que me dieron pude ver una mirada de ambas, no sé qué paso- Vuelve a ver la lacrima algo confundido

-Yo sé de qué es capaz la estrella y estas empezando a darte cuenta igual…ya está descubriendo sus poderes y no debes permitirlo- Habla con más fuerza, haciendo callar al sujeto quien se quita su capucha mostrado una sonrisa

-No se preocupe ya vera que pronto me hare cargo y para eso me encargare de matar a ese espíritu estelar je- Alza la vista al cielo dejando su color de piel algo morena mientras sus ojos de un color negro en el que se podía ver el poder de destrucción sintiendo la brisa entre su cabello negro algo opaco

-Eso espero- Diciendo eso ultimo la imagen en la lacrima desaparece, dejando al sujeto en completo silencio por unos momentos, vuelve a ponerse su capucha para empezar a caminar a un pueblo cercano colocando sus manos en su brazo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios para que me digan si falto algo, y pueda mejorarlo.

Nos vemos proximamente si dios me lo permite.


	5. Enmigos

Hola a todos, lamento tardar un poco. Sinceramente no sabia como escribir bien este capitulo pero finalmente a quedado, ahora disfruten.

 **Los personajes no me** **pertenecen**

 **si no todo no seria posible gracias**

 **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

ENEMIGOS

Otro día mas se hace presente, la brisa suave al ser una tarde hermosa, el sol pareciendo acariciar sus alrededores, en esto podemos ver un camino de piedras en dirección a un pueblo, pero antes de eso se encuentra un puente y debajo de esta agua clara corre por el con rocas al fondo. El pueblo, aunque sea la tarde se pueden ver a varias personas comprando algunas cosas, caminan por las calles sin preocupaciones, una calma inunda al pueblo niños corriendo por el lugar. Cerca hay una tienda de joyerías en el que adentro se encuentra un chico de 25 años con la mirada llena de temor mientras que enfrente de él se encuentran una chica de cabello azul oscuro con ojos purpura y una mirada fría en el joven demostrando una sonrisa cruzada de brazos, a su lado se encontraba otra chica de cabello negro con un vestido purpura dejando ver parte de su pierna, con un chico rubio de traje acomodado color vino. Se podía sentir el ambiente pesado.

—Dime… ¿Dónde está?

Habla en tono seco, la chica peli azul.

—No sé de hablas… —hablo el joven rubio aun con nerviosismos en su tono—. Puedes llevarte lo que quieras…

—No me interesan tus baratijas

—¡¿Cómo que baratijas?! —Contesta exaltado el chico—. Muchas personas compran estas "baratijas" de buen precio, valen demasi…

Antes de poder continuar observa enfrente de el al chico rubio con una sonrisa tomándolo del cuello, mientras este demuestra una sonrisa.

—Decías…

El chico intentando liberarse con fuerza aun sin ningún resultado empieza a quedarse sin aire, mientras que las tres personas lo observan.

—Déjalo…es hora de irnos

—Como digas… —Suspira el chico rubio soltando al joven dejándolo caer mientras este da la vuelta para encaminarse con sus acompañantes—. A la próxima no tendré piedad.

El joven observa cómo se dirigen a la salida de la tienda, pero en eso algo llama su atención, la chica peli negra se voltea a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa atemorizándolo más de lo que estaba. Una vez que los tres han salido de la tienda, el chico respira con tranquilidad por unos momentos, para después levantarse.

—¿Quiénes se creen esos rufianes? —Habla en tono enojado, mientras se sacude—. Jamás tendrá nada de la tienda.

Dicho esto, cierra sus ojos para después seguir con lo que hacía. Afuera de la tienda los tres chicos caminando con tranquilidad mientras sonríen para después escuchar una explosión, mientras siguen caminando en la calle las personas a su alrededor corren hacia el lugar, la joyería.

—Aquí no está, debemos seguir buscando.

—Como digas Yuko.

Antes de poder continuar sacan una lacrima dejando ver en ella un reflejo borroso de un hombre del otro lado, este parece cubrir su cara con una máscara de metal, pero aun viendo sus ojos en el cual demostraba la frialdad en su interior.

—¿La encontraron?

Habla en un tono rasposo.

—Aun no, lo sentimos.

Los tres bajan la cabeza en señal de perdón.

—Si no está ahí, deben ir al siguiente pueblo, posiblemente la encuentren ahí. Dense prisa.

Diciendo esto último la imagen desaparece, dejando a los tres magos en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Yuko?

Habla la chica pelinegra, dejando su ver su expresión de confusión.

—Está molesto, parece que las cosas empeoran. Vamos

Comienza a caminar la chica peli azul con calma para después ser seguida por los otros dos chicos a su lado.

—Me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué ahora todos empiezan a encontrarla? Digo llevan años buscándola y ahora es donde la buscan más, esto es raro.

—Haku, no hay nada raro.

Habla la chica de cabello negro.

—Nanami, apoco no me dirás que es igual de raro.

Posa la vista sobre la chica pelinegra que solo bufa. En eso Yuko se voltea para verlos de frente.

—Chicos ahora en adelante las cosas ya no serán fáciles, deben saber que con la aparición de la estrella. Todo cambia.

Ambos chicos asienten, Yuko se da vuelta para seguir caminando.

Mientras tanto, se puede ver que en un pueblo cercano la vida es tranquila. En un puesto de frutas, Suki mira atenta las frutas que compra la rubia con una sonrisa para meterlas en una bolsa. Siguen su camino comprando cosas para sus compras. Lucy observa algunas veces a la pequeña niña para evitar que se aleje de ella, ya tenían una hora comprando comida para seguir esto estaba dejando algo cansada a la rubia.

—Lucy, tengo hambre.

Se escucha la voz de la pequeña que parecía cansada, en eso la rubia saca una manzana de la bolsa para dársela en sus manos con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, por ahora descansaremos.

Suki asiente con su cabeza demostrando una sonrisa, en eso unos sujetos pasaban detrás de ellas hablando de una explosión que ocurrió en el otro pueblo cercano, llamando la atención de la rubia por unos momentos. Toma la mano de Suki quien comía de la manzana empezando a caminar hacia una posada. Una vez encontrado la posada, toman el cuarto. La rubia es la primera en lanzarse a la cama agotada boca abajo, mientras la pequeña se ríe, la habitación solo contaba con una cama, pero eso no sería problemas para ellas.

—Se ve que estas cansada.

Habla la pequeña de cabello verde mientras se sienta a lado de la rubia quien solo voltea a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento, pero viajar es mucho para mí, no es algo en que me pueda acostumbrada.

—Está bien —habla con una sonrisa para después acostarse a lado de ella—. Igual quiero descansar Lucy.

La rubia la abraza apegándola a ella con una leve sonrisa mientras con una mano acaricia el cabello de Suki con calma, para empezar cada una a caer dormida en un sueño.

El pueblo empieza a vaciarse poco a poco las personas apagan sus luces dejando el pueblo sumergido en tranquilidad, mientras tanto a la entrada del pueblo tres figuras aparecen observando en la oscuridad, adentrándose al lugar caminando a un paso tranquilo. Los tres se dividen dirigiéndose a diferentes partes del.

Haku, camina por la zona con su vista al frente para después ver las tiendas y las casas cerradas de reojo, en eso su vista en un callejón así que se dirige a él para después avanzar lentamente mientras sigue escuchando el ruido, se asoma al callejón para ver que no hay nadie, algo confundido se adentra a él para detenerse al escuchar el ruido salir de un bote de basura, poco a poco se acerca hasta ver bien que hay dentro del bote. Unas orejas se asoman para después salir la cabeza completa de un gato negro como la noche, el chico solo observa al felino que salta del bote al piso para después verlo a los ojos. Nanami, tararea una canción mientras camina por las calles algo aburrida por ver los alrededores.

Pasan los minutos convirtiéndose a horas, hasta que se escucha un estruendo, en el piso varios pedazos de vidrios se encuentran tirados en el suelo provenientes de una joyería, adentro de esta se encuentra Yuko quien observa los anillos, collares y gemas en los exhibidores mientras aprieta sus puños con una mirada baja al suelo. Poco a poco detrás de ella se acercan Haku y Nanami con la misma expresión en su rostro.

—Bueno, aquí no está.

Yuko se da vuelta para verlos.

—Vamos, aquí no hay nada que nos interese.

Comienza a caminar los tres afuera del puesto para encontrarse con un señor con una expresión enojada mientras que en su mano sostiene un arma apuntándolos, los tres magos lo observan.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

Aguardan silencio los tres magos.

—¡Hablen!

Aprieta el gatillo dejando sonar el disparo por la calle, despertando a algunas personas de sus sueños. Salen de sus casas para ver qué pasa, en eso se encuentran algo sorprendidos, el señor se encuentra en el suelo en un charco de sangre mientras que enfrente de ellos se encuentras aun los magos mirando el cuerpo inmóvil. Voltean a ver a los ciudadanos con seriedad mientras que ellos los miran con nerviosismo. En eso sale otro disparo en dirección a Nanami pero al instante esta la esquiva para mirar al señor, con una leve sonrisa lo mira.

Abre los ojos de golpe Lucy al escuchar varios gritos provenientes de afuera, se levantarse rápidamente para dirigirse a la ventana y ver que el pueblo ardiendo en llamas, personas gritando intentando salir del pueblo, personas heridas. Esta escena deja impresionada a la rubia para después dirigir su vista a Suki quien seguida dormida, lentamente se acerca a ella para abrazarla esto hace que se despierta con algo de dificultad. Pasan unos momentos en el que Suki reacciona para poner atención a los gritos desesperados de las personas afuera, ambas se miran a los ojos. Antes de que alguna pueda hablar el techo del lugar colapsa cayendo sobre ellas, dejando a su paso polvo. Mientras tanto arriba en una de las casas se encuentran los tres magos viendo el lugar sin emoción, para después verse los tres.

—Este pueblo es polvo.

Habla en un tono seco la chica de cabello azul.

Cerca de ahí aparece un resplandor dejando ver un reloj caer al suelo con cuidado, una de las llaves de la maga aparecía enfrente de algunos aldeanos que estaban atónicos y miraban impresionados, dentro de esta se podía ver a la rubia y la niña de cabello verde abrazándose sin ningún daño.

—¿Quiénes son?

Pregunto extrañado un sujeto.

La rubia es la primera en abrir los ojos poco a poco para ver a las personas enfrente de ella mirándolas, desvía su mirada por el lugar en el que está reconociéndolo poco a poco mientras baja la mirada ve a Suki aferrada a ella. Abre sus ojos de golpe.

—¡¿Horologium!?

Grita la chica rubia.

—Presentía que algo iba a pasar, así que use mi poder mágico para que no se dañaran.

El espíritu la deja salir para que ambos crucen sus miradas.

—Gracias

Sonríe dulcemente la rubia quien cargaba a la pequeña niña de cabello verde mientras igual miraba a Horologium, para desaparecer después.

—¿Qué paso Lucy?

—No sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo —voltea hacia las personas que la siguen viendo—. Por favor díganme ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos la miran confundidos por unos segundos hasta que una señora mayor de edad se acerca a la rubia con sus manos juntas.

—Nos atacan, no sabemos quiénes son. Ya han matado a varias personas…

—No se preocupe…nosotras las ayudaremos.

Interrumpe a la anciana para darle una sonrisa.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?

Cuestiona la anciana, haciendo que la pequeña sonría.

—Claro que si, después de todo… —Saca de su cinturón una llave dorada, mientras mira a todos—. Soy una maga.

Las personas sonríen par asentir.

—Se encuentran en la parte este del pueblo

Habla un señor quien apunta a la parte del pueblo, la rubia asiente para tomar la mano de Suki y comenzar a correr hacia donde le han indicado.

Los tres magos se encontraban caminando por los escombros de las casas que habían destruido, varios puestos derrumbado al igual que los cuerpos de las personas que se habían metido en su camino. La chica de cabellera azul patea un escombro que le estorbaba, escuchando un gemido. Caminan unos pasos delante de ellos se puede ver a una señora saliendo de los escombros toda sucia, desvía su mirada a los magos que se encontraban frente a ella, asusta da un paso atrás temiendo lo peor.

—Vea que sigues viva…no te preocupes podemos arreglar eso

Estira su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la chica quien seguía mirando, deja ver una luz oscura emanando de esta ara después lanzarla con fuerza. Seda vuelta dispuesta a irse al escuchar la explosión pensando que estaba hecho.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Se escucha una voz en el lugar, llamando la atención de la maga de cabello azul para voltear de nuevo así donde estaba la chica, para abrir sus ojos de impresión. En su lugar se encontraba una chica rubia sosteniendo un látigo mientras que a lado de ella se encontraba una niña pequeña de cabello verde.

—Ustedes…

Susurra levemente mientras las observa.

La rubia se le queda mirando unos segundos más hasta recordarla al igual que Suki quien sentía un miedo recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Tu…

Todo el lugar se queda en silencio por unos momentos para después ser interrumpido.

—Nunca pensé que estaría aquí la estrella, esto es lo mejor. Nos la has traído además que tu sola has cavado tu tumba.

Habla en un tono seco mientras alza la mirada con frialdad, sus compañeros sonríen levemente mientras observan.

—No dejare que sigas causando más problemas a este pueblo.

La peli azul sonríe para después extender su mano liberando el mismo ataque de hace rato en dirección a la rubia quien en un rápido movimiento lo esquiva cayendo de panza al suelo junto con Suki, se levanta para después sacar una llave dorada.

—¡Aries!

Grita fuerte la rubia para ver que aparece en una especie de nube rosa, Aries una de sus llaves doradas.

—Perdón

Habla apenada Aries quien baja la mirada.

—Una cabra no te ayudara idiota.

—Ella no es una cabra es mi amiga.

Ambas chicas se miran.

—¿Amiga?

En ese momento la chica de cabello negro saca su espada para lanzarla hacia Lucy con fuerza. Suki aparece frente a ella extendiendo sus manos creando una barrera el cual la espada se clava. Yuko, vuelve a lanzar el ataque hacia ellas dando choque al escudo, mientras que la rubia mira algo impresionada a Suki para después sonreír.

—Aries intenta dormirlos.

Habla firmemente la rubia, mientras que la peli rosa asiente para estirar sus brazos y mirara abajo.

—Lo siento.

Una nube rosa aparece esparciéndose hacia los tres magos que miran algo confundidos sus acciones, intentando cubrirse con sus brazos.

—Eso es lo que tienes

Habla enoja Yuko mientras mira a los lados. En ese momento se escucha un ruido detrás de ella, curiosa voltea para ver a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo como si estuviera dormido, Haku. Distraída la rubia corre hacia ella para acercarse lo suficiente.

–¡Patada Lucy!

Grita fuerte para lanzarle la patada a su estómago dejando sin aire a la chica de cabello azul lanzándola a unos centímetros de ella, mientras esta toce y se toca el estómago para alzar la mirada.

—Que estupidez

Vuelve a lanzar su ataque anterior repetidas veces mientras que la rubia corre intentando no ser golpeada por uno tropezándose, hasta ocultarse detrás de un escombro intentando tranquilizarse mientras jadea.

—Casi me dio…

Suspira la rubia, mientras intenta ver de reojo a la maga.

—Vamos sal. Acabemos con tu muerte.

La rubia la mira con seriedad para tomar valor, se levanta y camina hasta quedar a unos metros enfrente de ella con sus manos en puño, haciendo que esta maga de cabello azul sonría.

–¡Ahora!

Habla con firmeza la maga de espíritus celestiales dejando confundida las dos magas aun enfrente de ella, en eso Aries lanza de nuevo su ataque intentando dormirá las magas. Suki corre a lado de ella para mirar a las magas que tosían ante el ataque de Aries.

—¡Taiyōsei! —grita provocando que una luz salga del cielo centrándose en su mano, cierra sus ojos mientras baja su mano colocándola en su pecho abre los ojos para ver a las magas quienes retoman la postura, estira su mano lanzado el brilla hacia el provocando una explosión que se puede ver en todo el pueblo llamando así la atención de todos. Mientras que las magas voltean a ver a la pequeña abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa para recibir el golpe.

Todo el lugar se queda en silencio, la capa de polvo cubre el lugar mientras que el espíritu celestial se acerca algo temerosa observando la escena al igual que Lucy. El polvo dispersándose deja ver el lugar vacío, solo escombros dejando algo desconcertadas a las chicas.

—Gran ataque estrella.

Se escucha una voz arriba de ellas, provocando que las tres giren rápido observando que las dos magas están sobre un edificio medio destruido al igual que al mago rubio quien es cargado por la chica peli negra.

—Dejen este pueblo.

Habla con tranquilidad la rubia mientras observa a los magos quienes solo ríen. La chica peli azul borra su sonrisa al sentir un dolor en el pecho aturdiéndola por unos segundos, llamando la atención de la chica pelinegra.

—Por ahora nos iremos, pero a la próxima…te matare.

Diciendo esto último una capa de neblina cubre a los magos por unos minutos para después dispersarse dejando ver la nada. Se habían ido. Lucy quien miraba el lugar aun pensando en ella se le vino a la mente las palabras que dijo.

—Lucy…

Vuelve a la realidad para ver debajo de ella a Suki quien la miraba confundida.

—No te preocupes Suki.

En un bosque cercano cae de rodillas la chica de cabello azul, llamando la atención de su compañera.

—¡Yuko!

—No te preocupes…estoy bien.

Habla débilmente, mientras que intenta pararse.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunta preocupada la chica peli negra.

—Tranquila, nada. Recuerda que nuestra misión…Nanami, te protegeré.

Esto último deja confundida a la chica peli negra quien deja a Haku en el suelo recostada.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado.

os vemos el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Omake

**Los personajes no me** **pertenecen**

 **si no todo no sería posible gracias**

 **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

OMAKE

En un pueblo cerca de unas cascadas se pueden ver las figuras de ciertas chicas quienes ya hemos conocido hasta ahora, estas se encuentran observando las cosas a su alrededor con una sonrisa, a un paso lento Suki con una enorme sonrisa camina de lado para ver bien las cosas deliciosas que se encuentra en el camino, pero a la vez intentando no alejarse de Lucy. Pero esto se ve interrumpido por unos gritos delante, para ver mejor se acercan a ver qué pasa dirigiéndose a la bola de gente que se ha formado, al ser pequeña Suki intento no quedarse atrás ya que la gente parece empujar Lucy al darse cuenta de esto la toma de la cintura para cargarla. Ambas dirigen su vista enfrente de ellas para ver a un sujeto que tiene una capa cubriendo su todo su cuerpo quien se encuentra parado detrás de un sombrero que se encuentra en el suelo.

–¿Qué está haciendo?

Pregunta la pequeña Suki quien mira confundida.

—Ni idea.

Pasan unos segundos para después ver que este se quita su capa dejando ver una sonrisa al igual que en su cuerpo está rodeado de algunas joyas rodeando su cuerpo, para después hacer una pequeña reverencia ante todos.

—Personas hoy les traigo un trato ¡Aquel que me derrote tendrá una de estas joyas!

Grita el hombre con entusiasmo mientras extiende sus manos al cielo.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?

Pregunta una de las personas que está en la bola, para hacer que el hombre tome el sombrero y se lo ponga en su cabeza mostrando aun así su sonrisa en tono seductor.

—Lo que deben hacer es muy fácil solo denme un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte y se los daré.

Dicho esto, muchas personas empiezan a sonreír por lo patético que se escuchaba para después dar uno de los aldeanos un paso enfrente y hacer su mano puño lanzándole un golpe, pero este a su vez se quedó en su lugar con una sonrisa, toma su puño de este para lanzarlo lejos. Los que miraban se quedaban sorprendidos así que empezó a su vez todos se lanzaban con la idea de darle un golpe a este sujeto raro, pero ninguno podía al menos hacerle daño. El tiempo paso y pronto los hombres del lugar se encontraban aventados por varios lugares, mientras que el sujeto seguía parado con una sonrisa.

—Vaya este hombre es fuerte.

Hablo con una sonrisa la pequeña Suki quien aún se encontraba abrazando a Lucy, mientras que esta solo miraba al sujeto con algo de indiferencia.

—No lo sé…

Ante esto el sujeto dirigía su vista por el lugar para después ver a la rubia quien cargaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, el sujeto rápidamente se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Una vez enfrente de ella este solo dio una reverencia dejando algo confundida a la rubia, sin previo aviso toma la mano de la rubia entre sus manos para sonreír y darle un corto beso.

—Me alegra que una hermosa dama haya estado viéndome.

—¿Eh? Pues la verdad yo…

—Tranquila no hables — se acercar a ella tomándola de la cintura—. Te he visto y se lo que vienes a busca.

—¿Enserio?

—Si — toma su mentón de ella para verla directamente a sus ojos—. Tendremos una cita preciosa.

Lucy al escucharlo solo pudo quedar con los ojos en blanco y más por el comportamiento del hombre quien parecía acercarse más ella al igual que sentía las manos de él empezar a bajar a su trasero, nerviosa solo miraba a los lados tratando de buscar una salida. Mientras que Suki quien aún se encontraba en medio de ambos solo miraba los colares del sujeto y más uno en particular el cual no era de oro si no de plata algo, asombrada toma el colla y de plata del sujeto sin que la note. Este solo se acercaba más a la rubia quien se alejaba de este.

—Vamos preciosa tu y yo podremos pasar una buena noche

—Yo creo que no.

Desvía su mirada con total rechazo hacia él.

—No te hagas la difícil...mírate solo como vas vestida…

Esto último hace enfurecer a la rubia quien sin previo avisa le da un puñetazo en su mandíbula alejándolo de ella, aun furiosa deja a Suki en el suelo para acercarse enojada al sujeto quien se sobaba su mandila sintiendo un poco la sangre.}

—¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

Dicho esto, saco una de sus llaves convocando a su espíritu del zodiaco Loki, quien aparecía a su lado con una sonrisa mirando algo atontado a su portadora.

—Hoy estas radi…

—¡CALLATE! ¡ACABA CON EL!

Loki solo miraba algo nervioso el estado de su portadora que parecía que echaba fuego.

—¿Por qué?

—Este engendro del mal me ha insultado sin siquiera conocerme y esto no lo dejo pasar, ¡yo no soy ese tipo de mujer!

—E-está bien Lucy

El zodiaco del león voltea a ver al sujeto mientras extiende su brazo enfrente para poder lanzarle un regulus directo dejándolo en el suelo con quemaduras y ojos en blanco al pobre sujeto quien intentaba levantarse. En eso Lucy lo patea mandándolo lejos con sus ojos brillantes.

—Nadie se burla de mi…

Habla en un tono amenazante mientras baja su mirada y a su alrededor se encuentra un aura asesina, haciendo que algunas personas que se alejen. Antes de darse vuelta varias cadenas de oro caen sobre ella dejándola inconsciente en el suelo dándole todo vueltas. En eso se acerca Suki junto al espíritu del zodiaco con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque con una venda en su cabeza cruzada de brazos mientras que a su lado se encontraba Loki y Suki.

—Me alegra que te hayas calmado Lucy

Rio la pequeña Suki quien la miraba divertido.

—Ese sujeto se lo busco.

—Pero no tenías que ser brusca.

—No importa ya.

En eso la pequeña solo le dio el collar plateado a la rubia quien miraba el collar algo confundida.

—Al parecer esta cadena hacia que fura fuerte, sino se la hubiera quitado el seguirá de pie

Lucy solo acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Suki

Esta sonríe de igual modo al igual que Loki quien aún se encuentra con ellas, para después poner una cara de blanco por unos segundos entendiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

–Esperen ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Ustedes estaban justamente en una pelea en el anterior capitulo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pregunta algo irritado, mientras que las dos chicas solo lo miran con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Loki esa batalla me dejo cansada además todo me ensuciaba la ropa

Hace un puchero la rubia quien solo se cruza de brazos, dejando que el chico de cabello naranja suelte una risa.

—Después de todo en el siguiente capítulo se pondrá interesante

Habla una Suki quien se encontraba comiendo helado, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos del lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Pregunta Loki quien la mira algo confundido

—¿De dónde sacaste ese helado?

Pregunta Lucy con una gotita en su cabeza.

—Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo y este helado lo compre con tu dinero Lucy

—¿¡QUE!? ¡Suki!

Dicho esto, la pequeña con una sonrisa empieza a correr siendo seguida por la rubia algo irritada, alejándose del lugar dejando solo al espíritu del zodiaco. Este por su parte solo sonríe levemente.

—Se ve que se llevan mejor…bueno todos merecen un descanso, pero no entiendo a la escritora de la historia apenas tenemos cinco capítulos…

—¡Ey! Aquí yo soy la que escribo y yo decidiré cuando se tomen un descanso

—Pero que floja

—Cállate que usted igual le hice el favor de que descansaras, mal agradecido

—Bueno perdón…como decía creo que — voltea a los lados—. ¿A dónde fueron? — detrás de él se puede ver como las dos chicas corren por su vida siendo seguidas por algunas cabras—. Pero…

—¡Corre Lucy!

Grita la pequeña con una risa siendo cargada por la rubia

—¡Eso hago!

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno este no es un capitulo normal de la historia, pero pense que seria divertido sacar un poco la seriedad del tema. Ya el siguiente capitulo seguirá en donde he dejado el panorama.

Espero escribir seguido la historia aunque es imposible pero disfruten.

¡Adios!


	7. Enfrentamiento 1ra parte

**Los personajes no son míos si no**

 **de Hiro Mashima ,** **excepto**

 **algunos todo lo demás es** **mío.**

* * *

ENFRENTAMIENTO 1RA PARTE

La chica rubia aún se encontraba mirando el lugar en el que los tres habían desaparecido, sintiendo un jalón por su cintura baja su mirada para ver a la pequeña de Suki quien la mira con preocupación, está a su vez sonríe cálidamente para agacharse y tocar la pequeña cabeza con esos cabellos verdes que le hacían mucha gracia en un intento de transmitirle su calma.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

Fue lo único que dijo la rubia para rodear el pequeño cuerpo delgado de Suki envolviéndolo en un abrazo y a su vez la pequeña corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Igual me alegra saber que estas bien.

Habla divertidamente la pequeña. Se escucha el sonido de otra explosión, en el pueblo. Ambas voltean para ver que de entre una de las casas sale humo, confundidas solo miraban para volver a escuchar otra explosión casi cerca de la anterior, vuelve a sonar varias explosiones en distintas áreas para que Aries se ponga a alerta con algo de pena usualmente en ella, las explosiones se escuchan cada vez más cercanas de ellas haciendo que la capa del humo empiece a cubrir la zona haciendo cada vez menos visible el lugar, se escuchaban los estruendos pero a su vez ninguna de las tres veía algo. En eso Lucy posa su vista en una parte de la niebla como si escuchara algo vuelve su vista a otro lado sin saber, pero porque siente que algo está mal, estira su mano en busca de la de Suki. Una figura grande se medió divisa entre la neblina acercándose, la rubia antes de que pueda tomar la mano de la pequeña siente una mano en su cuello haciendo que por defecto lleve sus manos a su propio cuello en un intento inútil de liberarse siendo arrastrada a un muro de ladrillos parte del escombro.

—¡Lucy! — grita sorprendida la pequeña de cabello verde buscando entre la neblina a la rubia—. ¿Lucy?

—Agh

Se escuchó un quejido proveniente la voz de la rubia, pero este se diferenciaba porque esta sonaba más ronca, esto le ponía los nerviosas al signo zodiacal quien se acerca a la pequeña en un intento de mantenerla cerca de ella, evitando que se aleje. Mientras tanto la rubia se encontraba contra el muro sintiendo más presión e su cuello por aquellas manos, dando leves patadas, pero sin ningún resultado alguna. Entrecerrando sus ojos por la falta de aire al igual que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lento, esto no era bueno.

— _No te rindas_

Lucy abre sus ojos al escuchar esa voz suave y cálida, sonríe levemente para usar toda su fuerza y concentrarla en su brazo. Lanzando un golpe a su agresor a su rostro logrando que este suelte un gruñido a su vez liberándola de esas manos, cae al suelo tosiendo mientras vuelve a respirar aire que tanto le hacía falta, con uno de sus ojos cerrados alza su vita mientras regula su respiración intenta ver a su agresor que al parecer este se vuelve a esconder entre las sombras. Levantándose con dificultad observa a su alrededor intentando buscarlo, hasta que siente que el aire se vuelve a escapar sintiendo un dolor punzante en su estómago, recargándose en el muro del cual no se había alejado mucho lleva sus manos a donde siente aun el golpe. Otro dolor siente en su cuerpo, pero esta vez en su rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo algo débil, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse cae de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez al sentir que hacen presión en su espalda. Mirando de reojo observa al sujeto el cual tiene su pie sobre ella, este venia cubierto por una máscara negra en el cual la abertura de la boca era tapada al igual que sus ojos, dando un aspecto aterrador y no solo por eso, su forma de vestir la cual era solo una camisa blanca delgada con unas pantalones de negros descoloridos.

—Maldita perra… — se acerca a ella para tomarla del cabello y jalar haciendo que suelte un quejido de dolor—. Nadie me golpea.

Antes de poder hacer otra cosa el sujeto junto con la rubia es cubiertos por una nube rosa, de inmediato la pequeña reconoce el ataque, Aries. La chica del zodiaco aparecía tímidamente con un lo siento en su ataque, pero mostrando una sonrisa al ver que había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su dueña, detrás de esta se podía ver que venía la pequeña Suki quien mostraba un rostro preocupado.

—Más juguetes…

Dijo fríamente el sujeto para soltar a la rubia dejándola caer al suelo, para acercarse a la chica de cabellos rosas tomándola por sorpresa de su cuello y lanzarla contra el suelo haciendo que esta gima de dolor, desvía su mirada para ver a la pequeña que se encontraba parada algo cerca de él, este sonríe con malicia notándose levemente por la máscara para estirara su mano y envolver a la pequeña con tallos de plantas algo gruesas empezando a envolver el cuerpo de la pequeña que solo miraba algo asustada. El sujeto mostrando aun esa sonrisa, se levanta para acercarse a la pequeña que era cada vez más cubierta por aquellos tallos.

—¡Déjala!

Grito la rubia quien ya se encontraba de pie con algo de dificultad con un ojo entrecerrado mirando al sujeto con odio al ver como tenia a la pequeña

—No —habla secamente el sujeto para mirarla con aburrimiento—. Quiero ver tu cara al lastimar a este juguete.

—No lo permitiré.

—Buena frase, pero es muy usada no — habla con calma —. Dime cuantas veces has dicho lo mis, pero no te cansa usarla. Porque no buscar otra frase en la que si puedas cumplir.

La rubia quien solo lo miraba aun con su respiración entrecortada algo confundida por sus palabras, él tenía razón siempre había usado esa frase en las misiones que tenía con Natsu. No, que estaba haciendo pensando en el en un moento como este, era cierto que esa frase era muy usada y a su vez le venía la imagen del chico de cabellos rosas, ella lo quería a su lado, se sentía sola, pero no. Ella debía ser otra persona alguien en quien dejara de lado esa estúpida manía de esperar que la salven era su turno de ella, salvar a la persona que más quiere, Suki.

—Bien qué tal si cambiamos de frase, te partiré en dos si la tocas maldito.

El sujeto solamente se echó a reír ante sus palabras. Mientras que la rubia se ponía en posición firme.

—Te propongo algo, claro si lo aceptas.

—Con todo gusto.

Contesto sin titubear mientras que este baja la mirada pensando por unos momentos dejando ver que detrás de el a la pequeña que cada vez mas era aprisionada por las plantas.

—Bien, tu y yo jugaremos un juego divertido. Mátame y tendrás a las dos.

Esto último dejo confundida a la rubia, sus ojos se abren de la impresión para voltear a ver a Aries quien se encuentra de pie a lado de ella, en un intento de salvarla estira su mano para tomarle la mano, pero falla al ser lanzada por una de las raíces que parecían cobrar vida, la chica de cabello rosa al darse cuenta de esto intenta correr a su dueña, pero es detenida por uno de los tallos que ha tomado parte de su pie haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Algo adolorida mira a la rubia estirando su mano para alcanzarla, la rubia a su vez hace lo mismo con ligeros nervios. Las raíces empiezan a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica.

—Aries…

Susurra levemente mientras observa como Aries y Suki empiezan a sufrir por causa de las raíces, dirige su mira al sujeto que aún era desconocido su nombre para ella.

—¿Aceptas?

Pregunta el sujeto en tono divertido mientras se acerca a ella extendiendo su mano, algo insegura si debía aceptar extiende su mano estrechando la de el para ser jalada hacia el con fuerza, una vez frente a este siente su cuerpo muy cerca al de ella, vuelve a sentir un golpe punzante pero menos fuerte que los anteriores baja su mirada para ver que en su mano se encontraba una cortada dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre recorriendo su mano.

—Trato — se aleja de ella manteniendo una mirada fulminadora sobre ella—. Empecemos.

Dicho esto, el sujeto estiro ambas manos para hacer que del suelo brotaran raíces enviándolas directo a la rubia quien miraba algo asombrada el ataque reaccionando esquiva las primeras sin rasguños, el sujeto vuelve a enviar el mismo ataque, pero para su suerte la rubia no logra esquivarlas con mucha facilidad, esto sea a causa que el sujeto había agitado todas sus energías en ella por sus ataques, después de todo aun le dolía su cuerpo por los golpes que le propicio. Otros ataques de raíces se aproximan a ella, pero esta vez no hace nada más que quedarse quieta recibiendo el golpe en su estómago y piernas debilitándola mas, antes de que pueda caer las raíces la sujetan de sus brazos como piernas levantándola unos centímetro del suelo, el tipo de la máscara se acerca a ella con un paso lento pero segura, una vez frente a ella la toma del mentón para que lo vea directo a sus ojos.

—Tu…

Habla adoloridamente la rubia mientras intenta no caer inconsciente, el de la máscara solo niega con la cabeza.

—Eres aburrida, así jamás lograras nada.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—No necesito saber nada de ti, me has demostrado de lo que eres capaz.

Suelta el mentón de ella para propinarle un golpe en el estómago haciendo que vuelva a escapar el aire, este sonríe y vuelve a golpearla seguidamente, con cada golpe lo hacía con más fuerza que el otro. Lucy quien solo empezaba a gemir de dolor hasta llegar al punto de escupir sangre con los golpes, el de la máscara al darse cuenta de esto dirige su golpe a su rostro de ella haciendo que esta baje su mirada ocultándola entre sus cabellos que caían frente a ella. Tan débil podía verse así, realmente no se sentía fuerte en ese momento.

—Dime que se siente ser maltratada, sabiendo que nadie vendrá o acaso es que tienes algún príncipe del cual te salve de esta como siempre crees que lo hará.

Cada palabra que él decía era una apuñalada mas al corazón de Lucy que cada vez más se rompía en pequeños fragmentos, el silencio del mundo no era eterno como su paciencia de ella, las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos para caer entre sus mejillas. Alguien como ella no podía pensar en vencer a alguien hacía, sintiendo la mano del sujeto en su cabeza por unos momentos para dejar su cabeza caer una vez más para ver el suelo.

—Yo…

Intentando articular algunas palabras, pero imposible, su voz se quebraba del mismo modo que lo hacia su cuerpo.

—Eres alguien débil así que no deberías estar aquí, he ganado este juego.

Las raíces liberan las muñecas de la rubia como sus pies dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo escuchando como algunos huesos de ella se escuchen crujir, en el suelo ella mantiene su mirada vacía en otra parte del lugar como si la solución estuviera ahí. En eso ve como el tipo se aleja de ella para posicionarse entre las dos chicas que aún seguían siendo prisioneras de aquellos tallos.

—D-déjalas…

—No

Antes de poder hacer algo más observaba como las raíces que tenían ellas empiezan a sellarlas por completo mientras que el sujeto solo pasaba sus manos tocando las raíces como si fueran algo preciado, volteando a verla con una sonrisa para alzar una de sus manos haciendo que una raíz brote del suelo tomando con brusquedad el cuerpo de la rubia alzándola a unos tres metros del suelo enredando levemente su cuerpo dejando al descubierto algunas de este.

—Suki…Aries…

Susurra la chica con tono quebradizo en su voz mientras mira los cuerpos sellados de las dos mencionadas, estirando con dificultad su brazo.

—Game Over

Fue lo único que escucho al ver que el tipo solo se despedía con un movimiento de mano, poco a poco su vista se fue oscureciendo hasta quedar su mente metida en lo más profundo de sus sueños así viendo por última vez a Suki e Aries.

 **Pov Lucy**

 _Mi cuerpo se siente ligero, pero no como otras veces, este dolor que se encuentra en mi pecho es distinto a algo que he sentido, ¿es que me he dado por vencida? No, me necesitan, pero como verles la cara he fallado…siento mis lagrimas recorren mis mejillas. Abro mis ojos para ver solo oscuridad total y es así como me siento en realidad. Ante mi aparece la misma chica albina queme ha aconsejado en mi camino._

— _Despierta._

 _Me dice con una total tranquilidad._

— _No quiero._

 _Es lo único bueno que puedo responder._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Me pregunta como si ocultara algo._

— _Si despierto como podre volver a ser la misma que han visto, soy una perdedora._

 _No puedo ocultar la verdad de mis palabras._

— _Lucy…_

 _Dice mi nombre como si estuviera cubierto por dolor._

— _¿Qué?_

 _La verdad ya no me importa mucho que me pueda decir._

— _No has olvidado tu antigua vida._

 _Vaya al parecer está leyendo pensamientos, pero ¿lo he olvidado?_

— _Te equivocas, deje de pensar en esa vida al momento de irme._

 _Se queda todo en silencio con mi respuesta, solo puedo escuchar mi respiración tranquila entre este espacio negro en el cual me encuentro._

— _Te equivocas, siempre has pensado en aquellas personas que te hacían feliz…— se detiene por unos segundos—. Si has fallado es porque así lo has querido._

— _No…_

— _Lucy no te des por vencida._

— _Ya no quiero_

 _Es mi respuesta para todo no puedo._

— _No digas eso Lucy, no te des por vencida._

— _¿Qué caso tiene? He perdido perdí a una mis llaves junto con Suki_

 _El silencio vuelve a inundar el lugar, pero para mí está bien así, no quiero que me recalquen el dolor que siento al haber perdido a las dos personas que debía proteger, soy patética. Vuelvo a sentir que mis ojos se ponen húmedos al igual que algunas lágrimas ya van por mi mejilla. Cada vez siento mi cuerpo más pesado. Jamás podre hacer algo por mí misma._

– _Lucy_

 _Esa voz de nuevo la escucho como siempre está presente en mi mente._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Jamás te des por vencida._

– _Te equivocas ya me di por vencida._

— _Te equivocas._

 _Es lo último que escucho de ella pues pasan los minutos pasan y no hay respuesta mía, al igual que ya no siento que este conmigo, genial también la aleje, pero es bueno para mí. No quiero contagiarla de mi mal humor. Porque la vida siempre ha sido cruel conmigo o es que me lo busque…No, yo soy culpable de todo me di por vencida sin intentar nada, si me uní al gremio que amo fue porque quería escapar pero igual fue mi deseo. Demonios siento que mi cuerpo pesa, ya no puedo sentir mi cuerpo como antes es que este es un fin del cual no podre escapar…Solo quiero dormir._

 _Siento mis ojos como el cuerpo pesad, pierdo mi conciencia poco a poco no tardo en quedarme de nuevo inconsciente y vagando por la oscuridad que siento._

* * *

Hola personas.

Bueno aquí traje otro nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero y les siga gustando, espero seguir subiendo mas seguido.

Recuerden si piensan en algo que pudiera añadir a la historia o mejorar algo, comenten.

Gracias :3


	8. Enfrentamiento 2da parte

ENFRENTAMIENTO 2DA PARTE

Abre los ojos de golpe para llegar a ver la oscuridad que la rodea sintiendo su cuerpo pesado de alguna forma le dolía la cabeza, en el lugar que se encontraba acostada se le hacía incomodo de alguna forma así que con sus manos temblorosas que tocan el suelo sintiendo piedras y a su vez húmedo, se sienta para parpadear sus ojos para llegar a ver llegar a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad lo cual le tomo al menos unos segundos. Pasa su vista para llegar a ver a su lado a una chica de cabello rosa, esta grita su nombre tan rápido como para acercarse a ella llevando sus manos a la cabeza de esta checando que esta estuviera con vida, en eso pronto le llegan imágenes diversas de lo que había pasado para susurrar el nombre de la rubia quien al parecer no se encontraba en el lugar. Levanta su mirada hacia lo que parecía el techo que se caía en pedazos, logra levantarse para ver su alrededor paredes cerradas las cuales se conformaban de piedras tierra sintiendo como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más tenso ante el lugar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

— Princesa…

Escucha un susurro detrás de la para darse vuelta sintiendo presión en su pecho para después calmarse al notar que la chica de cabellera rosa comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco así que la pequeña se acerca de nuevo a ella acariciando la cabellera de esta.

Ya pasado algunos minutos la chica ya había recuperado la conciencia y al igual que Suki no tenían idea en donde se encontraban, estaban solas, así que solo se quedaron sentadas para esperar en alguna idea de cómo poder salir de este lugar al cual cada vez más les ponían los pelos de punta.

— Parece ser que ya han despertado.

De pronto se llega a escuchar una voz gruesa haciendo que estas dos voltean hacia donde proviene encontrándose con el mismo sujeto de hace rato y el culpable posible de que ellas se encuentren en este lugar, la chica de cabello rosa quien representaba una de las llaves se pone de pie manteniendo una mirada algo seria sobre este quien solo sonreía para si mismo. No paso dos minutos cuando de un rápido movimiento con el brazo derecho de este sujeta el cuello de Aries provocando que esta gimiera de dolor ya que cada vez más la apretaba fuerte, dejando que la pequeña viera tal acto dando un paso atrás llevando sus manos a su pecho en un intento de calmarse y darse valor así mismo, pero ¿Cómo? Su rival era alguien más fuerte que ella.

— Tendrás el mismo final que sufrió la otra chica rubia de hace rato

Habla en un tono de voz ronco mientras sigue estrujando el cuello de la chica quien solo podía intentar moverse inútilmente, dejando en shock a la pequeña que en ese momento seguía de pie.

— ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Pregunta con una voz temblorosa haciendo que el tipo lleve su vista sobre ella para esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto no era bueno y de alguna forma aun sintiendo sus pies temblar ante la inminente noticia bajo su cabeza con vistas al suelo de alguna forma sintiendo un vacío en su interior ¿Qué puede ser este raro sentimiento? ¿Es posible que ella?

Aries quien aún se encuentra en manos de aquel tipo provocando que empiece a patalearlo esperando por una respuesta de la pequeña que se encontraba en la tristeza en que esta se diera cuenta.

—No creeré en tus palabras.

Contesto con una voz fuerte llenando el lugar en que se encontraban provocando que aquel tipo la mirara sin entender a lo que se refiere, por lo que solo el cuello de la chica de cabello rosado la cual cayo sin fuerzas al suelo carraspeando y llevando sus manos a su cuello mostrando algunas expresiones de dolor. Dando tres pasos enfrente para acortar la distancia que tenía entre la pequeña quien aún seguía ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello.

— Repítelo una vez más.

Hablo firmemente aquel sujeto corpulento manteniendo aun su calma.

— Dije… ¡Que no creeré tus palabras! —alzo la vista lentamente en dirección a los ojos de la silueta frente a ella, mostrando sus ojos cristalinos—. ¡Ella es fuerte!

Una risa no se hace esperara en el cuarto dejando algo confundida a la niña para sentir un dolor intenso en su cabeza, alguien tiraba de su cabello haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, mira de reojo detrás de ella a la persona causante de esto y solo puede ver una silueta cubierta por una larga tela. En cambio, Aries quien comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas con leves quejidos, estira su mano en dirección a la niña en un intento fallido de alcanzarla, detenida al sentir otro terrible dolor en su espalda tanto como el suelo causando que esta vuelva a su posición.

— Déjate de bromas mocosa y acepta la realidad una persona inútil como ella no volverá.

La niña solo se queda en silencio dejando que las lágrimas empezaran a recorrer sus mejillas las cuales tenían algunos rasguños y suciedad, pero no lo quería creer, sinceramente ni ella misma podía a llegar a entender por qué sentirse de tal manera. En cambio, la llave del zodiaco Aries solo gemía de dolor en el suelo, también con el mismo deseo del que su dueña siguiera viva.

En cambio, la chica de cabellera rubia se encontraba postrada en una cama de algún hospital, parecía sumergida en sus sueños desde hace dos días, sin ninguna señal de que esta llegara a despertar. Su cuerpo fue encontrado por un sujeto que pasaba por ahí y gracias a su suerte pudo tener tiempo para que no llegara a los extremos de la muerte, pero aun así no llego a despertar. ¿Qué se podría hacer en este tipo de situaciones ahora?

 _Llego a ver el lugar blanco otra vez aun puedo sentir la leve brisa en mi rostro mientras me encuentro acostada en la nada, y sin embargo sigo llegando mis pensamientos de aquellos recuerdos que no deseo volver a ver, imágenes de lo que me espera al despertar, no quiero…_

 _Veo que no quieres despertar._

 _No quiero, solo quiero dormir._

 _Ella de nuevo, desde que ha pasado esto no ha dejado de estar en mis sueños y sin embargo no me hará cambiar, en mi interior siento un gran peso. Falle de nuevo, será acaso que sigo esperando que pase algo más, ¿será que espero a alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso será él? ¿Por qué? Justamente en estos momentos su imagen llega a mí, su sonrisa y la calidez que me brindaba tanto como la seguridad. No he cambiado en nada, sigo esperando que lleguen a salvarme, yo no sé qué hacer._

 _Si sigues así de pensativa no lograras un cambio._

 _Eso lo sé —llevo mi mirada a ella–. ¿Pero qué hago?_

 _Sálvala, no es mucha ciencia sin embargo tú tienes un problema Natsu no vendrá y eso no pasará. Ahora solo enfócate en la única persona que ahora debes proteger._

 _¿A quién debo proteger?_

 _No es verdad, solamente la miro como siempre por unos segundos a los cuales para mí son eternidad sintiendo otra vez el sentimiento de culpa, seguramente el no dudaría en ayudarla._

 _Yo solo quiero volver todo atrás, quiero estar con el gremio, no me molestaría el ver que todos se encuentran peleando, riendo, ayudándose, pero no puedo volver prometí el quedarme con ella y sigo sin acostumbrarse no es fácil olvidar a mi familia._

 _Intento contener las lágrimas que se avecinan llevando mis manos a mi pecho._

 _No es necesario que los olvides, ahora Suki es tu familia u puedes ser quien le de felicidad, peleas, ayuda… — se acerca a mí ya que siento su presencia cálida y tranquilizante, roza mi mejilla izquierda con su mano llamando mi atención, ambas cruzamos miradas—. No te rindas Lucy ahora te toca crear tu propia familia._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Es normal que lo sientas, nadie sabe lo que traerá el futuro._

 _¿Por qué yo? No hice nada bueno para merecerla._

 _Lo has hecho desde el momento en que conociste a Kenzo._

 _No sé si es verdad lo que me dice y sin embargo me siento algo feliz, pero el peso sigue inundando mi corazón, aún tengo algo que impide el que pueda yo avanzar. Dejo de sentir la mano de aquella chica que poco a poco se me hace más una conocida, dejo que mi vista llegue al suelo una vez más debo actuar, a mi mente solo llegan imágenes de mi familia Fairy Tail, es cierto jamás los olvidare. Quiero intentar de nuevo el volver a tener una familia y no quiero que le pase nada a la que conforma parte de mi mundo ahora._

La chica postrada en la cama abre sus ojos de golpe con una respiración agitada, por fin había despertado después de dos días, enfermeras que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar se acercan para verla mientras tanto la chica toma asiento aun sintiendo su pulso acelerarse. Gracias a las personas que se encontraban lograron hacer que se tranquilizara, pero eso no quitaba de vista que ahora debía hacer, aunque no del todo seguro, a pesar de que no podía por indicaciones era su deber. Para su suerte le habían dejado su ropa en una silla con dolorosas quejas al intentar vestirse, ya que los moretones y algunos vendajes en su cuerpo le impedían moverse tanto. Ya una vez lista se voltea para verse en un espejo algo pequeño colgado en la pared blanca, con un paso lento se acerca llevando su mano a este y observar con una leve sonrisa su reflejo sin duda tenía varias vendas, ya hace tiempo se había visto así y en este caso sería diferente.

Ya no volveré a hacer lo mismo.

No quiero que me vuelvan a salvar.

Ahora seré yo quien tendrá ese derecho.

Suki.

Pasos seguros se escuchan ya por la calle provenientes de la chica de cabello rubio mostrando una expresión de seguridad la cual va en dirección al bosque en busca de respuestas. Ya una vez dentro de esta mira a sus lados para buscar al menos algo que la llevara a la pequeña, pero a su vez se siente insegura y aun así no podía darse vuelta atrás ya había tomado una decisión. De pronto se detiene al notar algo raro en aquel lugar, dentro de ella podía sentir un miedo, ignorándolo sigue caminando por al menos dos minutos y cada vez más perdía la voluntad de avanzar. Vuelve a detenerse escuchando el silencio que la rodea, manteniendo sus ojos algo abiertos ya que frente a ella se encontraba un árbol algo angosto, frondoso con hojas cayendo lentamente debido a la leve brisa que igual movía su cabellera. Un chico de cabello negro que le ocultaba parte de su rostro se encontraba acostado debajo de dicho árbol con una total calma, de igual forma vestía algo raro a su parecer y aun así no sabía por qué sentía este miedo.

— Dime ¿Qué buscas?

Se escucha una ligera voz masculina que rompe el silencio del lugar dejando algo atónita a la rubia quien hace un puño nervioso de lo que pueda pasar, para ver que el chico de frente comenzaba a levantar su mirada con una leve sonrisa.

¿Quién era?

— Yo…

No podía pronunciar algo por el miedo. Algo tenía aquel chico.

— No es necesario que contestes

Volvió a hablar el chico con la misma expresión de antes, mientras que a su vez se levantaba lentamente sacudiéndose parte de su vestimenta. En cambio, la rubia seguía manteniendo la misma postura sintiendo curiosidad acerca de aquella figura frente a ella.

— Tu…

Hablo temerosa la chica sin saber que decir. El chico solo la miro fijamente con un sentimiento de melancolía.

— Buscas algo ¿No?

Pregunto tranquilamente por lo cual esta asiente con la cabeza.

— No sé dónde empezar a buscar, y siento que no llegare a ningún lado…

En su interior ya ni sabía que estaba diciendo, solamente eran palabras que salieron sin previo aviso, el chico camina directamente a ella deteniéndose a solo unos 15 cm, ambos mirándose fijamente. Para la rubia le llegaba un sentimiento raro al estar cerca del contrario, le parecía en cierto modo algo familiar.

— Pareces triste ¿A quién perdiste?

Pregunto calmado aquel chico aun manteniendo sus ojos sobre aquella chica.

— Ha alguien importante para mí…

Desvía su mirada ante su respuesta con una leve sonrisa, sin duda aquella niña se había ganado una parte del sentimiento de amor. El pelinegro quien ladea la cabeza da un paso atrás estirando su mano a su lado izquierdo del cual provoca una leve carga de energía, se abre un portal de repente el cual poseía un aura oscura, la rubia solo se mantenía aun en el mismo lugar mirando algo impresionada. Él era un mago, pero ¿Quién era?

— Si mantienes la imagen de la persona que deseas buscar te llevara sin ningún problema —voltea a ver aquel portal—. Por lo que te deseo suerte.

Lucy temerosa de lo que llegara a podía pasar, pero aun así se acercó lentamente para llegar a ver en un agujero negro el cual no sabía si la levaría con Suki, pero no había otra cosa que hacer, sin más que decir volteo al ver a aquel chico.

— Gracias.

Fue lo último que dijo para adentrarse a aquel lugar desconocido cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para cerrarse el portal, dejando ahora solo el silencio sin más que decir el chico de cabello negro se dio vuelta para encaminarse a alguna parte de aquel bosque. Mientras tanto la maga abre sus ojos al sentir una leve brisa dejándola con la boca abierta ahora ella se encontraba levitando en un lugar oscuro, a su vez sentía fría. Mirando a todos lados en busca de una salida lo cual no tarda en divisar una luz brillante desprendía más abajo donde esta se encontraba, con una gran dificultad comienza a bajar como si se tratara de nadar en el mar, la única diferencia es que no había vida ahí, ahora solo debía visualizar a la pequeña que tanto quería proteger o posiblemente podría buscar a alguien más. Entra a la luz que sobresalía de aquel lugar cegándola por unos segundos a causa de esto cierra sus ojos de golpe, pronto escucha voces a su alrededor por lo que lentamente entreabre sus ojos y observar que se encontraba en un sitio cerrado y oscuro. ¿Dónde estaba? Dando un paso delante chocha contra lo que parece ser un muro dejando escapar una leve queja. Sin duda esta no era la salida, buscando la puerta torpemente rozando sus manos contra la pared fría hasta llegar encontrar la perilla y abrirla, finalmente podía llegara a ver luz.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Susurra por lo bajo mientras observa aquel lugar el techo era más alto como las paredes eran de piedra y había varios pasillos llevando a distintas direcciones, esto parecía más una prisión que nada. Pronto empezó a escuchar unos pasos por todo el lugar provenían detrás de ella. Sin hacer nada comienza a correr tomando mano derecha esperando que esto la alejara de esos pasos, manteniendo sus pasos cuidado empezó a caminar esperando no llamar la atención. Sin duda tenia miedo era la primera vez que haría esto sola.

¿Esta bien que haga esto ella sola?

No había porque dudar deteniéndose cierra sus ojos empezando a buscar o presentir algo de la única llave que se encontraba con Suki, en ese momento una mano se posa sobre su hombro izquierda esta a su vez esboza una sonrisa y mira de reojo. Leo estaba ahí. Sin duda no haría esto sola, ella aun tenia a sus amigos espíritus con ella. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en busca de una señal que los guiara, antes de poder seguir leo tomo a la rubia y pegándola a él mientras se escondían en uno de los cuartos de aquel lugar, escuchando atentamente o esperar que se fueran.

— Sin duda esa chiquilla de cabello verde causa problemas.

Hablo un hombre de voz ronca.

— Pero esta la otra chica con ella, podemos hacer lo que queramos ¿no?

En ese momento los ocultos se sorprendían por sus palabras de aquellos dos hombres., una vez que dejaron de escucharlo, salieron del escondite para seguirlo cautelosamente si ellos harían algo o hablaban de ella lo que significaba que irían con ellas, a pesar de que ambos querían darles una paliza por hablar así de las chicas, no se darían el lujo de perder una oportunidad única como esta. Y fue justo lo que paso, ahora ambos se encontraban frente a una puerta en la que las aquellas figuras se habían metido se escuchaban leves gruñidos de dolor.

— Leo vamos.

Sentencio la rubia empezando a caminar a la puerta, Loki le hubiera gustado detenerla, pero sabía que ella misma quería enfrentar esto. Por lo que la siguió sin chitar nada.

Un portazo fue lo que se escuchó.

Lucy había mandado a volar la puerta de una patada, aunque le había dolido solo mostraba esa facción en su rostro mas que solo uno de furia, las miradas no se hicieron esperar haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se volcase. Lo que más temía ambas tenían marcas en sus brazos. Interrumpieron el momento en que ellas serian golpeadas.

— Lucy…

Murmuro la niña ante ella, como si supiera que esto pasaría.

Leo fue el primero en lanzarse a ellos a una pelea limpia mano a mano, mientras que la rubia saco el látigo que aun tenia en la parte de su cintura, extendiendo su mano y sosteniendo fuertemente el mango de su única arma lleva con fuerza su brazo derecho al sujeto delante de esta, logrando atrapar su muñeca derecha. Con fuerza lo jala hacia ella haciendo su única mano libre un puño.

Ambos sujetos ya en el suelo inconscientes, y la chica solo mantenía una postura tranquila, ella fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí y sin duda lo que quedaba era esperar. Dándose una vuelta para acercarse a las dos chicas quienes no se habían movido de su lugar por un largo tiempo. Loki se acerco a su compañera para poder abrazarla y finalmente respirara tranquilo lo cual ella misma hizo. Los otros dos restantes que miraban la escena solo sonreían.

Me alegra que estés bien Suki.

Logro hablar la chica mientras se acercaba para echar un vistazo a sus heridas, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa.

— Sabia que vendrías, no quería creer que estabas muerta.

Hablo temblorosa la niña, entendiendo que aun sentía miedo. Ahora estaba feliz, la rubia se acerca para tomarla por la cintura y cargarla dando un brazo confortable. Ya estaba todo bien.

— Es hora de irnos, por que no dejare que te lleven.

Una vez dicho esto, desvió la mirada a los dos espíritus celestiales con una sonrisa, para salir de aquel cuarto. Solo quedaba buscar una salida. No sabían como lo harían hasta que.

— Vamos a llegar a la cima de este lugar, ahí se encontrarán las personas que las trajeron aquí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con exactitud?

— No te preocupes Loki, llevaras ha Aries están lastimadas. No puedo enviar ahora a ninguno de los dos al mundo celestial, son necesarios en mi plan.

Los tres se miraron uno al otro, pero sin duda ella los podría llegar a sacar de aquí. Confiarían en ella.

Por cierto, Lucy fuiste una salvaje, sabes que la puerta solo estaba emparejada ¿Verdad? No era necesario esa patada.

— ¡Cállate Loki! ¡Ya lo sabía!

Lo último que se escuchó como un peso caía al suelo, y justamente era la llave del león manteniendo un chichón en su cabeza con Aries a su lado riendo. Sin duda aun en este tipo de ocasiones existía la felicidad. La pequeña solo se quedó mirando la escena en lo que la rubia caminaba con ella en brazos.

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo dando publicación al capitulo.

Ya que no dejare que esta historia muera.

Por lo que ya es vacaciones intentare subir el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Retomando el Viaje

Retomando el viaje.

Nos centramos en los sucesos pasados, una chica rubia de buen cuerpo se encuentra contra la pared mientras que en sus brazos se encuentra una niña quién a la vez tenía una mirada asustada, detrás de ellos y siempre seguidas por las llaves del zodiaco lo más fiables amigos de esta chica rubia. Loke y Aries.

— Lucy ¿Qué sigue?

Pregunto la pequeña, mientras la miraba fijamente.

— No podemos escapar tan fácil, no ahora que estamos subiendo arriba.

Hablo algo intranquilo Loke.

— No sé preocupen, todo estará bien. Suplico que confíen en mí.

Suplico la chica rubia mientras mantenía la calma, fue fácil entrar y ahora no sería tan fácil salir. Solo hay una forma de poder salir y eso es destruir la parte de arriba. Es posible que los atrapen en el camino, pero la causa era buena.

— Escuchen subiremos hasta arriba de este lugar, quiero que ustedes estén atentos por cualquier cosa que pase. Nuestro objetivo es llegar al techo.

— ¿Qué?

— Andando.

Inconsistencia.

Sin embargo a todos se les formó una sonrisa, no había plan para esto. Por primera vez Lucy estaba siendo ella misma, no hay nada que me la detuviera. Ella estaba tan segura de sí misma y ahora haría todo a su alcance para demostrar muchas cosas de las que nunca fue capaz. No hay más que llorar.

Los tres se encaminaban a lo más alto con esperanza de poder escapar, sin embargo no era algo fácil por hacer. Yuko estaba bloqueando el paso manteniendo una mirada de asco ante los enemigos frente. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado y no importaba ahora. Solo tenía que matarlos.

— Me sorprende que no seas tan debilucha para haber llegado hasta aquí, en fin… —sin prevenirlo antes está se acerca a Lucy mirándose a los ojos puesto que la distancia que las separaba no era mucha—. Devuélveme a esta pequeña.

Acumulando fuerza en su brazo derecho lleva su palma al estómago de la rubia con velocidad para detenerse y tocarlo suavemente, provocando que de este la chica sea lanzada a la pared con suma fuerza escupiendo sangre de su boca y con una expresión vacía, sintiendo como el aire se le escapa , y sin soltar a Suki quién se mantuvo abrazada de esta con fuerza.

— ¡Lucy!

Grito la niña de mirada amatista.

— ¡Maldita!

Maldijo el chico de cabellera anaranjada mientras se lanzaba hacia la chica que está al notarlo empezó a esquivar los golpes que este intentaba propinar, dando pasos atrás y moviéndose de lado. En cambio Aries se acerco a la rubia en busca de algo que le dijera que se encontraba bien.

— Aries… —tocio levemente con gotas de sangre—. Intentare adormecer la ¡Ahora!

No tuvo duda, se alejó de ella para ir corriendo a la pelea limpia que se efectuaba frente a ellas, para extender sus manos y fijar su objetivo sin intentar dañar a Leo.

 _— ¡Ranashotto!_

Dicho esto lanza pequeñas ráfagas de lana que golpean y se adhieren al cierto de la pelinegra, con la intención de hacerla sentir una sensación caliente y cómoda. Lo cual no resulta ya que está puesto que invoca a su espada, colocándola enfrente recibiendo el impacto. Esboza una sonrisa socarrona por unos segundos, para después borrarla al sentir un dolor en su abdomen, cuando baja la mirada observa la cabellera rubia la cual tiene su codo como arma.

Cae al suelo sintiendo el dolo subir y como la falta de aire se hacía presente.

— No creíste que me quedaría sentada ¿O si? —rio la rubia para seguro corriendo por el lugar siendo seguida de sus amigos—. Vamos ella nos va alcanzara tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello negro se encuentra en el suelo mirando al techo con una sonrisa igual, sin duda no esperaba eso. Un débil ataque, pero sin duda les dio la ventaja a ellos. Por unos momentos sin duda ella en parte tenían o compartían un parecido. Sin duda esto se ponía divertido. Sin dudar más comienza a perseguirlos.

 _Alguien una vez me dijo que hay personas buenas y malas._

— Bien ya casi llegamos ¿Cuál es el plan?

Pregunto el chico de cabello anaranjado observando la última habitación con jadeos después del maratón que hicieron.

— ¡Virgo! —sin más ni menos llamó la chica con furia haciendo que una nube se hiciera presente y de esta saliera una chica de cabello rosa y corto, con un traje de mucama—. Cuando yo te diga vas a hacer un hoyo hundiéndonos a todos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamaron todos a excepción de la llave quien sólo acataba órdenes.

— ¡Lucy! ¡No puedes tener abierta tres puertas vas a desplomarse.

— Es correcto, pero solo así saldremos.

— Por favor háganlo no tengo mucho tiempo…

Nadie dijo nada.

— Princesa entonces será necesario que suban al techo de una vez.

Hablo Virgo con una expresión vacía.

— Bien ¡Vamos!

Dicho todo la única que se quedó en la habitación fue Virgo en cambio los demás salían por una ventana de la cual habían roto el vidrio y poder subir hasta lo más alto del lugar, en donde observaron como ese lugar lleno de escondites era cubierto por una capa oscura, el poder mágico de aquí sin duda era demasiado. Mientras tanto se escucha como se azota la puerta de la que no habían cerrado, era Yuko con una mirada tranquila empuñando la espada a su lado lista para matar al que se interpusiera.

—¡Virgo ahora!

Grito de la manera más fuertes haciendo de su voz un eco en el lugar haciendo llegar a los odios de las personas de abajo que solo miraban asombrados. Para después dirigir su mirada a las dos personas a lado de ella, así dando a entender que es lo que ella deseaba. No tenía que decir palabras. Ellos lo entendieron.

— ¡Si princesa!

 _Este mundo tiene una incontable maldad. Hay personas que desean poder y para eso todo es válido._

De un momento a otro la torre empieza temblar causando una conmoción entre la multitud, la causante quién empieza hacer un hoyo hasta lo más bajo de la tierra, causando que la misma torre se sacuda y derrumbe pedazo por pedazo, creando una cortina de humo que va descendiendo. Los que se encuentran en el techo solo se abrazan por uno segundos. En eso Aries crea una nube adormecedora que va descendiendo con ellos la cual se mezcla con el humo llegando a las personas causando que sus cuerpos empiecen a sentirse pesados.

Todo pasa muy rápido.

Lo último que se ve es como cae la torre llevándose consigo otras partes del lugar causando una destrucción de la mitad.

Un suicidio.

Lo último que de oye son gritos.

El sol golpea los árboles con lo que para si mismo es una esperanza, y deja ver la silueta de una niña de cabello verde y tez blanca acostada sobre el suelo, como si fuera una gema brillante que se estime de sobre el suelo. En un sueño profundo.

Siendo observada por la rubia quien está recargada en un árbol y su mirada sobre el cielo azul, sintiendo la envidia por la paz que este se encuentra. Pero no puede quejarse al final de todo ha recuperado a lo que más quiere en si vida. Posa su vista sobre esa imagen tan hermosa para ella, una niña que se ve lastimada, como si a su alrededor de ella fuera paz y calma cuando es todo lo contrario. Esos ojos cerrados, su respiración tan tranquila. Es como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Con el más mínimo toque pude que se destruya.

 _Nadie sabe cómo inicio mi vida desde el principio. Solo sé que mi objetivo es observar._

Vuelve su mirada al suelo cansada después del espectáculo de ayer, sin duda no podía estar feliz de la que estaba en estos momentos. Estaba viva. Y eso importaba mucho.

Pero lo cantaba victoria aún.

Ellos volverían, y para entonces nuestra rubia se encargaría de entrenar para evitar otro daño más.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas incluyendo parches que adornaban su rostro, su ropa había sido tirada por las manchas de sangre como las de Suki, ahora vestían nuevas ropas con las que lucían más limpias.

Alza sus manos al cielo como si intentara agarrar algo que no podía, esboza una sonrisa socarrona con unos ojos chocolate brilloso, algo que nunca había demostrado.

— Yo destruiré todo lo que es haga perecer y aún así salvaré lo que es importante para mí.

Su tono sonaba tan delicado y a la vez con un egoísmo.

Quería ser egoísta.

— Lucy…

Una voz débil llama su atención y conocida. Voltea de donde proviene y observa la figura antes dormida, sentada sobre la hierba tallándose un solo ojo.

— Suki ¿Dormiste bien?

Pregunto dulcemente la rubia.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto con algo de sueño en su voz la pequeña.

— En el bosque.

La niña miro a su alrededor para después ver pequeñas imágenes de lo sucedido de ayer, empezando a alterarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¡Lucy? ¡¿Estás bien?!

Esta se levanta lo más rápido que pueda para correr hacia la rubia y empezar a revisar su cuerpo y sorprenderse de las vendas que estos cubren. Era obvio que nadie podía salir lastimado. Pero antes de poder para cosa más sintió la mano de la contrataría sobre su cabeza, sentía la calidez de esta. Alza su mirada y poder ver esos orbes cafés con un brillo especial.

— No te preocupes, ya todo está bien. Luego de la conmoción escapamos lo más rápido y sin que nos vieran eso es lo que creo. Pero no hay mucho tiempo de quedarnos aquí, debemos seguir.

Un silencio se hizo presente, el ambiente se hizo pesado entre ambas.

— ¿Todo por mi? Y aún así me duele por qué no hice nada.

— Suki, no importa todo lo hago por qué yo soy tu protectora. Me haré cargo de ti.

— Pero yo… —lagrimas comienzan a caer de esos ojos amatistas—. No quiero que me dejes sola…

Lucy abre los ojos de la impresión para esbozar una sonrisa y rodearla a la niña con sus brazos apegandola para ella. Odia las lágrimas, pero estas son distintas.

Son tan cálidas.

Eso no pasará. Juntas saldremos de este embrollo.

 _Mi nombre es Suki…solo Suki._

 _No tengo memorias de mi vida. Tan solo tenía cuatro años cuando me di cuenta de lo cruel que es este mundo y a la vez vi lo hermoso de él._

Bien es hora de irnos, nos queda muchas cosas que hacer.

Habla la rubia quien empezaba a cargar una mochila de color café hecha de fuera en su espalda mientras volteaba a ver detrás de ella.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Cuestiona la pequeña mientras se acerca a la adulta tomando su mano.

— Vamos a buscar aventuras.

 _Ese fue el inicio de todo._

 _A los cuatro años perdí a Kenzo un señor que me había cuidad y protegido desde lo primero que vi. Pensé que estaría sola. Sin embargo, ese día igual llego Lucy a mí vida._

— ¿Aventuras?

Exacto, haremos nuestra vida como queramos. Somos libres Suki.

 _El día que la conocí fue el mejor momento. Puesto que me di cuenta de lo cálida sonrisa que puede tener una persona. También fue el inicio de muchos problemas y a la vez una gran aventura con ella._

Ambas comienzan a caminar por el camino del paquete sintiéndose una a la otra observando los rayos de luz. Es como si la paz estuviera aquí y a pesar de que es un momento tan cálido ambas saben que no dirá siempre. A pesar de eso ellas disfrutan de esto.

 _Nuestro camino falta, personas que pronto conoceremos. Nuevos enemigos nos esperan y a pesar de que todo suene mal. Ella está a mi lado o eso es lo que yo pensaba._

 _Hasta aquí día…_

* * *

Hola a todos.

Espero que dejen sus comentarios de cómo va la historia y si hay algo que quisiera que mejorará. Siempre estoy abierta a sus sigerensuge.

Esperemos que pueda actualizar próximamente xdxd


End file.
